Siempre estare contigo , no nos separaran
by Marcia Ibanez campos
Summary: Una historia 100% Ichiruki,¿qué pasara cuando por fin tengan una familia?, Un ichiruki con hijos , una historia que aún continua. Cap 7!. Reunión Familiar?.
1. Chapter 1

Declamier : BLEACH no me pertenece T.T , le pertenece a Tite Kubo .

Es mi primer Fic ojala y les guste , es cuando Rukia e Ichigo estan Juntos. Ya verán todo lo que pasará o lo que pasó.

Escribo porque me gusta fantasear un poco xD ,y me encanta la pareja Ichiruki, y siempre me quedo en el aire cuando la parejita ya esta junta... asi que cree mi propio fic xD .

Capitulo 1

**Una nueva Noticia**

Mamá , cuéntate la historia otra ves andale ¡¡ -Una niña de un color de pelo algo peculiar de color naranja le hablaba a su madre-

Otra ves? ¡¡ -Dijo Rukia mirando a su pequeña Hija .

Antes que llegue papá… siii? – la miró con Ojitos de cordero.

_Hablando de eso… el idiota donde se había metido? , era mejor contándolo con él , aunque siempre terminaran peleando- _Rukia sonrió y empezó el relato.

_Hace 3 años: (Flash back)_

_En plena guerra contra Aizen, 2 grupos uno en sereitei y en el otro en Karakura. _

_Aizen se movió para el sereitei aunque todos pensaban que él se dirigiría a Karakura. _

_-Kurosaki, debes dirigirte inmediatamente al sereitei, necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo el capitán que parece de 11 años, con su peculiar voz._

_-No ¡me quedó aquí , aquí… Aquí esta mi familia…- el chico respondió con el ceño fruncido._

_-Ichigo¡¡ - llamó Rukia – ve ¡ , yo estaré bien ¡¡ , debes ayudar ¡¡ , aquí no estas haciendo nada ¡¡ ._

_-Rukia… yo…_

_- serás Imbécil, yo estoy embarazada no inválida, ve a ayudar._

_- Tonta¡¡ No te puedo dejar sola no ves?_

_- Kurosaki – dijo rápidamente Toushiro antes que Rukia dijera algún otro insulto- yo cuidare de Kuchiki tu ve ¡¡ , que el capitán Byakuya está peleando solo por el sereitei.- Esto alarmó a Rukia._

_- ¿Por qué no vas tú? – pregunto Ichigo , mirando de reojo a Rukia que estaba pálida de miedo por su hermano, aún no entendía como es que Rukia lo podría querer tanto a su hermano, él no se lo merecía después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar._

_- Nos han dado órdenes de cuidar Karakura, no podemos movernos porque creemos que Aizen vendrá. Kuchiki se ha tenido que quedar allá con algo de refuerzo , pero no creo que resista son demasiados, y se ha quedado sin ayuda, ahora esta peleando solo._

_-Cuídalos…- dijo mirando a Toushiro, éste asintió y le abrió una puerta , él volteó a donde Rukia y le dio un beso tierno- ya vengo.- dijo y cruzo esa puerta ._

_Era Increíble que aquellos Hombres que alguna vez los despreciaron a él y su amada, ahora les pidieran ayuda. Por él no iría a ayudarlos pero Rukia… no le permitiría hacer eso. Conocía demasiado bien a su enana._

_Llego y observó a un Byakuya ensangrentado , mirando a un hombre..AIZEN¡¡ , apenas lo vio sacó su Bankai y se dirigió al ataque . Mientras que un Byakuya con Ojos inexpresivos lo observaba._

_Es hora de pelear Byakuya ¡¡ , levántate , he venido a ayudarte – El otro no hizo ningún gesto de emoción , solo se levanto y dijo – Lárgate niñato , que puedo solo , no necesito tu lástima_

_Pues no parece, además no es por Lástima , ése tipo es mi enemigo también.. todo aquél que quiera meterse con mi Familia me las paga, él quiere dañar Karakura donde esta mi familia, Así que levántate y peleemos Juntos, LÁRGATE un momento ese orgullo estúpido que tenes ¡¡ que a mi tampoco me hace gracia pelear junto a ti , después de todo el daño que le hiciste a Rukia. – dijo levantando firmemente a__Tensa Zangetsu__ y apuntándolo a Aizen que se reía a carcajada. _

_Uno más para la muerte y que conveniente, el de pelito naranjita – su voz era de Ultratumba. _

_Byakuya se levantó y se puso al lado de Ichigo – Niñato deja de Hablar y peleamos- dijo al fin. _

…………………………_.._

_Un byakuya y un Ichigo se encontraban tirados en el suelo ensangrentado, pero para su suerte llegaron sus compañeros._

_-Capitana Unohana llevátelos a tu escuadrón -dijo el capitán del décimo escuadrón _

_-Tou…shi…rou- dijo Ichigo apenas conciente- Ru... kia, donde esta?- empezaba a reaccionar mientras lo levantaban, porque sentía el reiatsu de ella no muy lejos de ahí._

_-Ella- el capitán no sabia como decírselo, si le contaba seguro iba para allá corriendo pero debía decírselo, así que soltó todo de un tiron – esta dando a luz. _

_Ichigo no daba crédito a los que escuchaba se paro de golpe, incluso Kuchiki que aunque se hacia que no escuchaba se paro de golpe, ambos usaron el shunpo ,en dirección al reiatsu de Rukia , no dirigieron palabra con la sangre derramando fueron allá._

_TONTA RUKIA ¡¡ JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO¡¡ SE TE OCURRE DAR A LUZ ¡¡ JODERRRRR¡¡ SERÉ PADRE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ¡¡ TONTA ENANA ¡¡ TONTA TONTA ¡¡ JODERRRR ¡¡ - pensaba desesperadamente ichigo.- Ojala y esté bien – terminó pensando. _

_Llego al lugar y vio como tantos capitanes, tenientes, esperaban la venida de la pequeña, Ukitake capitán del 13 escuadrón, caminaba de lado a otro, mientras que un sonriente Shunsui capitán del 8tavo escuadrón, le preguntaba a su teniente Nanao que le podría regalara a la pequeña recién nacida . Todos estaban con signos característicos de a ver salido de una guerra, ya que así era , sucios , con sangre, heridos, pero alegres hasta Zaraki Kempachi quien esperaba ahí también con Yachiru en su espalda , y le preguntaba si podía jugar con la pequeña cuando naciese. Yumichika decía que le regalaría a la pequeña un juego de vestidos recién salidos en el sereitei (aunque todos eran iguales , pero en fin..), Ikakku solo esperaba tranquilo._

_Y habían mas capitanes, tenientes… todo el sereitei reunido._

_En ese momento entró la capitana Unohana quien corrió hacia la puerta de donde se encontraría Rukia dando a luz y desapareció cerrando la puerta , Luego Hitsugaya entró con su teniente Matsumoto quien rebozaba de alegría, esperaba ver a Rukia y a la pequeña lo mas pronto posible.Primera vez veía nacer a una pequeña bebe , todos eran viejos…claro excepto su capitán pero él no cuenta se cree viejo – pensaba Rangiku._

_Luego de aquí nos vamos todos a la fiesta ¡¡ - gritaba la teniente._

_MATSUMOTO ¡¡- Le dijo su capitán del décimo escuadrón._

_Hay capitán, debemos celebrar la venida del mundo de la peque, además que vencimos a Aizen- dijo canturreando Matsumoto_

_Todos sonrieron ante el comentario , andaban todos felices ,pero habían 3 Hombres muy preocupados. _

_Si se había unido uno más a la lista... Renji…Ichigo y Byakuya, aunque en el último su cara no expresaba nada._

_Ichigo pensaba que serían de ellos luego de esto, lo mas seguro que denuevo debian salir corriendo a ocultarse en Karakura… Como fuera...¡¡ Patearía el trasero a cualquiera que se acerque a Rukia y a su Hija ¡¡ - dijo cerrando el punño lo mas fuerte que pudo._

_Así pasaron un rato…_

_Joder¡¡ Rukia a que hora...sa.- no pudo terminar un llanto de un bebé alarmó a todos, se enderezaron y miraron la puerta , de donde debían salir. La puerta se abrió y Unohana sale con una pequeñita con el pelo naranjita envuelta en unas mantas rosadas, todos se acercaron a verla… era Linda – pensó Ichigo y la pequeña levantó sus manitas cuando lo vio, ella lo reconoció. Unohana le dio la pequeña para cargarla y éste medio torpe lo Hizo. _

_ES PRECIOSA ¡¡ - gritaba Rangiku a su capitán quien miraba la escena, quien creería que el tonto de Kurosaki tendría su lado Paternal._

_La puerta se vuelve abrir y todos la miraron, era Rukia, sonriente mirando un bulto que traía en sus brazos; envuelto en mantas azules. Estaba sentada en una especie de silla de ruedas y la empujaba Isane._

_Rukia levantó la mirada y vio a un sorprendido Ichigo, se quedaron mirando un buen rato como si se estuvieran abrazando, nadie podía interrumpir ese momento era mágico… no se daban cuenta que TODOS los miraban pero ninguno se sentía que podía interrumpir aquel encuentro, hasta que un bebe empezó a llorar , Ichigo miro al que tenia en sus brazos , pero no era la niña tonces…?_

_shh, calma... – dijo Rukia , moviendo algo en sus brazos, y entonces lo vio..era un niño pequeñito que tenia el mismo color de pelo a Rukia, pero con los ojos de él._

_Pero... que? – dijo mirando a la bebe que tenia en brazos que lo miraba con los ojos violeta iguales a los de su madre y miraba al bebe que tenia Rukia. _

_Deja de mirar asi, Tonto, son dos- dijo sonriente Rukia – nacieron gemelos. _

_Y ahora todos se acercaban a ver al pequeño, Renji le dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Ichigo en forma de felicitación. _

_Byakuya solo observaba a sus sobrinos sin ninguna inmutación. _

_FELICIDADES ICHIGO, RUKIA ¡¡- gritaban todos al pasar a su lado. _

_Pero el Bebe que tenia Rukia en brazos no dejaba de llorar , y como si fuera poco la bebe que tenia Ichigo lloró también , ambos padres trataron pero nada . _

_Me lo das un segundo? , dijo Rangiku a Rukia, ella aceptó, pero nada no se callaba la bebe._

_Andale capitán, cárgalo capas contigo se calma - le decía a Toushiro, él iba decir que no pero su teniente ya se lo había puesto a la bebe en sus brazos – Ella rápidamente se calmo , y el capitán la empezó a mecer , en sus brazos , para sorpresa de todos, era excelente niñera, Ichigo aprovechando esto, le dio también a la pequeña que no se callaba y el capitán aunque le dio una mirada fulminante aceptó , ambos pequeños se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del capitán._

_Wuau , eres excelente Toushiro, quien creería que eras una excelente niñera ¡¡ - Dijo Ichigo entre risas a lo que todos empezaron a reírse mientras que el pobre capitán que era el objeto de las burlas ,sus mejillas se volvían mas rojas que el pelo de Renji y una venita de su sien empezaba a levantarse- CALLESE KUROSAKI ¡¡_

Fin flash back :

Y así nacieron ambos – dijo Rukia mirando a la niña y el niño que miraba al techo como si no le importara nada.

- Mamá – dijo el otro niño que permaneció callado en todo el relato- y papá? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

- Pues no muy lejos – dijo Ichigo que entraba por la puerta con una mano en sus cabeza, estaba agotado.

- serás ¡Idiota, llegas tarde ¡¡ -dijo Rukia quien se ponía de pie, a sus hijos les daba risa ver pelear a sus padres porque sabían que eran así, era como su forma de cariño, sí son raros pero ellos ya lo sabían.

Ichigo caminó hasta ella y le dio un delicado beso en sus labios para que dejara de gritar, había descubierto una forma de callar a la gran Kuchiki,

-Enana, no grites – dijo colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola por su cintura, al no escuchar nada de Rukia continúo hablando- Tuve que hacer mucho trabajo hoy, al viejo yamamoto no le hizo mucha gracia que dejara de ser capitán.

- QUE?? – grito Rukia.

Él sonrió y al beso otra vez, ya le debía dar varias explicaciones pero antes sus hijos debían dormir.

-Dejemos a los niños dormir, arriba te cuento – sonrío pícaramente a lo que ella, lo fulmino con la mira.

- Te estaban esperando, no querían dormir sin antes verte-dijo Rukia aun sin mirarlo y molesta.

Él se acercó a sus pequeños y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellos.

Papá – dijeron al unísono- cuéntanos alguna de tus aventuras, y dormimos te lo prometemos- sonrió la pequeña.

Uyy pero ya es tarde… y su madre me mataría si duermen muy tarde.

Calla , y actúa como un padre ¡¡¬¬ ¡¡ - dijo Rukia

Hai pero si eso hago – sonrió y miro a sus hijos, mañana les cuento, ya que mañana no trabajo – a lo que ambos chicos lo miraron felices. Ichigo se levantó y apago las luces- duerman…

Salió con Rukia furiosa, quería explicaciones y las quería ya ¡¡

Te veo arriba Ichigo – dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Ahora a convencer a Rukia, sisi cosa imposible pero ichigo a lo largo del tiempo, ya había descubierto varias maneras, de que ella lo escuchara o cambiase de opinión.

_Al fin al cabo ella lo amaba y él también. _

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y subió a la habitación que compartía con Rukia.

--

Off: wueno este es mi primer capi

dejen reviews . y para todos mi nombre es Marcia P

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi


	2. Chapter 2

Declamier: Bleach sigue sin pertenecerme TT sino Ichigo y Rukia ya estarían juntos xD , Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo u.u.

Saludos a Fraise Kers y SSofiXX por su apoyo moral n.n ¡¡

Y sepo No dejaré esto colgado, justo lo comencé porque varios fics que me gustan me los dejaron colgados y nunca supe el final TT asi que cree el mío xD, como se habran dado cuenta.. fue por dos motivos... 1) porque queria a mi parejita preferida luego que anden juntos y con hijitos , y no que me dejen en el aire ¬¬ ¡¡ 2) porque me canso de esperar que actualizen un fic u.u

wueno chicos graxias por leerme ¡¡

Y como dice … ahí nos seguimos leyendo

Cap2: 

**Nunca cambiará**

Ichigo entró de lo más calmado a la habitación que tenía junto a Rukia, empezó a recordar todas las situaciones que tuvieron que pasar, para que la dichosa sociedad aceptará su relación.

Ella lo estaba esperando sentada encima de la cama ,y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Ahora, explícame, como es eso que dejaste de ser capitán?? - gritaba lo mas bajo que podía, sus hijos dormían, y no era bueno despertarlos.

-Sisi wueno … - dijo Un Ichigo sentándose en la cama- tú sabes que eso tenía que pasar...

-Serás tonto Ichigo¡¡, losé pero ahora no es el momento-Miró a los ojos del muchacho que mostraban un cansancio Increíble.

El chico la rodeo con sus brazos, trayéndola mas a él, ella no se negó, pero tampoco cedió, frunció mas el ceño y espero la respuesta del naranjito.

-Enana, yo sólo soy capitán por ti…

-Losé Ichigo pero…-ella bajo la mirada al recordar, que el chico aceptó ser capitán para que así, el clan Kuchiki aceptara la relación que tenían- yo… yo regresaré al 13 escuadrón.

- ¿Qué?, y ¿los niños?- él la miro como si estuviera loca.

- Joder¡¡, Ichigo no recuerdas que el viejo yamamoto, ordenó que regresará al escuadrón luego que estuviera en condiciones de pelear? , además obtendré el cargo de Teniente, ya hablé con Hanatarou, él los puede cuidar mientras estamos afuera, peleando… juntos… –Rukia sonrió al recordar cuando luchaban como equipo, extrañaba eso, miró a Ichigo esperando alguna señal en su mirada.

Él miró al techo y miles de recuerdos en su memoria, cuando peleaban juntos, siempre preocupados por el otro. Luchando por estar juntos, por su _amor._

-Si te retiras como capitán, igual tendré que regresar al 13 escuadrón-ella continúo al ver que él no pronunciaba palabra- Ichigo... Sólo un tiempo… para cumplir mi palabra con Yamamoto, tú sabes que debo obedecer…- El chico frunció mas el ceño y esta vez miró a Rukia directamente a sus ojos…

- Sabes… es extraño que no me hayas gritado… en más de un minuto – Sonrió abiertamente el muchacho y con aire de soberbia.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que soy gritona? ¬¬… Idiota ¡¡ - Le saco la lengua y volteó su mirada a otro lado.

- Si, la verdad que si… pero me encanta verte así – dijo levantando su mano y tomando el mentón de la muchacha para que lo mirara- Esta bien Rukia… pero sólo por un tiempo… y bajo una condición.

- Mm. cuál?

El chico sonrió abiertamente ya tenía vencido este juego, ahora le tocaba a él mandar… si porque enserio… no le gusta ser capitán, no es para él, guiar, ser responsable, y lo peor de todo… Obedecer a los viejos del sereitei ¡¡ ahora le toca a Rukia _Obedecerle._

Vamos a ir a la tierra, a ver a mi familia,… Tú sabes que Yusu y Karin aún no los conocen… ni tampoco Orihime, ni Ishida… ( él hablaba por sus hijos que tenía con Rukia )- dijo Ichigo abrazando mas fuerte a Rukia y rogando que aceptará sin pelear… sino sería una larga noche y estaba muy cansado.

Rukia frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos como si él la hubiera insultado.

Tanto tiempo… y aún no sabes que tu familia , es también mi familia, yo también quería ir a la tierra... – sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios del muchacho – eres un tonto …

Y tú eres una enana poco convencional...-sonrió y le devolvió el beso, se levantó, recostando a Rukia encima de la cama, sin soltar aquellos delicados labios que tanto le atraían, esa especie de droga , que no podía vivir sin ellos.

¿No que estabas cansado?- dijo Rukia, mirándolo pícaramente.

El chico se colocó encima de ella, la temperatura subía demasiado rápido - Su culpa señorita Kuchiki – Dijo y la volvió a besar, con sus manos tocando, todo lo que ahora era suyo. Todo para él.

Ella movió su mano a los cabellos del muchacho y la miraba con infinita ternura… amor, por mas que pasen los años siempre lo mirará igual, aquél hombre que la salvó,

De la muerte, y de la _soledad._

El chico no aguantó mas y empezó a quitar el nudo de la ropa de shinigami de la chica, esas cosas que usaban ya no servían en un momento como éste…

Besaba mientras desprendía la ropa de ella ; su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, un gemido y otro…

Tantos años y el sentimiento de estar con ella siempre era el mismo… inexplicable, maravilloso.

La shinigami tampoco perdía el tiempo, le quitaba su ropa de él, ya conocía a la perfección cada sección del cuerpo de él, cada cicatriz , cada músculo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Una ves quedados ambos desnudos, ella seguía tocando aquél pecho , que le causaba cierta admiración , mientras gemía de placer con un Ichigo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Éste besaba sus pechos de la chica, succionaba y tocaba con sus manos, todo era grandioso con ella, ya no soportaba más , debía hacerla suya , otra ves… como tantas veces… como tantas noches juntos …

-Ichi..go.. ten cuidado… de ..des..pert..ar …a … los… Ni..ños.. –dijo entre gemidos mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas , un lugar que cabía perfectamente .

- Eso debería decírtelo a ti…enana – Sonrió a la ceñuda Rukia .

-Imbé ..ahh – no pudo terminar porque gimió gracias a un Ichigo que había entrado en ella… como había dicho antes… ya había descubierto varias formas de hacerla callar …

Los vaivén comenzaron , y el sudor invadió sus cuerpos… el gemido era intenso… el chico trataba de apaciguarlos con besos y Rukia se mordía el labio para no gritar muy fuerte o apretaba las mantas…

El chico sonriendo incrementó la velocidad y las embestidas… sólo para molestar a Rukia… y decirle que él tenía el control…

Ella clavó sus uñas en la piel de él, el chico vio que venía un gran gemido de parte de la chica… y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello , dejo de embestirla y sólo se dedicó a aquel beso… uno que era interminable… uno que recordará siempre…

El clímax llegó y se colocó al costado de ella con la respiración agitada, abrazó a Rukia y ella se acomodo en aquel brazo que tanto amaba… a ese calor que el naranjito le proporcionaba… aquel amor que nadie igualaría.

-Primera ves que me besaste de esa manera- dijo Rukia luego de un tiempo, ya estaba mucho mas calmada y quería saber lo del beso…

- Era caso de vida o muerte, si te dejaba… lo más seguro era que no sólo despertarás a los niños sino a todo el sereitei – Sonrió de manera burlona y continuó- como dicen: "_despertabas hasta los muertos "_(recordando que donde viven es un mundo de almas).

- Imbécil, egocéntrico…

- Enana engreída…, encima que te gustó… te quejas…- se Hizo el ofendido.

- Uy mira Kurosaki-kun , se ofendió – dijo con la voz que tanto odia Ichigo

- COÑO ¡¡ NO ESA VOZ¡¡ - grito Ichigo

Ella se colocó encima de él y lo beso de manera desesperada…buscaba su lengua , como droga , con deseo , pasión , Ohh ¡¡ Esto es …_ grandioso_ – pensaba Ichigo mientras caía rendido al beso de la shinigami , ella se separó de él y dijo :

No podia dejarte que despertarás a todo el sereitei .

Él frunció el ceño y volvió a buscar los labios de la chica… , ella se retiró y dijo ..

Mañana hablamos con yamamoto , para que regreses como capitán.

Dentro de 3 dias – dijo Ichigo de manera prepotente.

2 – respondió ella del mismo tono que él

_y aquí vamos_ _otra vez…_ - pensó el chico – No, en 3

_2¡¡ _

3 ¡¡

2 ¡¡

Idiota ¡¡

Estúpida ¡¡

Grandulón descerebrado ¡¡

Enana Menopausica ¡¡

Imbécil irresponsable ¡¡

Y así pasó la noche… al final se decidió en 2 días… Rukia al igual que él tiene sus métodos para convencer…

Off: fin del segundo capi , si se que fue algo corto para el siguiente capi.. comienzo con el trama… no os preocupeis u.u

Bueno aun faltan muchos cabos sueltos u.u , como explicar como fueron aceptados y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar nuestra parejita…

En el siguiente explico que paso con Ishida , Inoue, y los demás personajes.

Bueno me voy cuídense n.n

Y que viva Ichiruki ¡¡ hay que Lindos son O


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach no me pertenece , siempre será de Tite Kubo T.T

Graxiasss por leerme T.T , disculpen por la tardanza u.u , quería subir pronto pero el cole prácticamente me comio xD .

Gracias por dejarme reviews T.T :

* * *

**neko.chan**

Jaja Pronto pronto ¡¡ xD

Besitosss y cuidese , gracias por escribirme

**Fraise Kers**

Graxiasss por leerme y por tu apoyo moral T.T

Okii amm que sea entonces Masaki Fraise xP

Cuidate mucho te veo Prontito

**ossalia **

Sip lo leo sólo que aun no entiendo muy bien como se sube par dar comentarios xD

Gracias por leerme ¡¡

Cuidate ¡¡ beshos

**SSofiXX **

WUau imaginarse un beso con Ichigo¡¡ n.n

Gracias por leerme pondre mas besos xD

Cuidese nos vemos prontico

**Koraru-san**

Sep por eso lo realice

Ahoreta tenen 3 añitos los chikis , gracias por leerme T.T ¡¡

Cap 3:

**Me Asusté .**

Rukia¡¡ Rukia ¡¡…¿ENANAAA ESTÚPIDA DONDE TE HAS METIDO? ¡¡ - Gritaba un joven pelinaranja en el piso superior .

IMBÉCIL, ESTOY ABAJO ¡¡ NO TODOS NOS LEVANTAMOS TAN TARDE COMO TÚ¡¡ - gritaba Rukia desde el comedor , donde desayunaba con sus hijos.

Ichigo escuchó, puso las manos en sus bolsillos, y respiro tranquilo. Por un momento pensó que algo le había pasado a Rukia, _a su Rukia_, JODER ¡¡ se estaba volviendo un loco.

Pero es que cuando no la vio en el otro lado de la cama, lo asustó, le hizo recordar aquel día que ella se alejó y tuvo que irse a la sociedad de almas para que no la mataran.

Flash Back( Cuando Rukia estaba embarazada) :

_Le había llegado una carta de la SS, no quería ir …sabía lo que era, de lo que se trataba, pero sino iba vendrían por ella y también lo buscarían a él. _

_¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil?,¿ Por qué no los dejaban ser felices?- Rukia volteó la mirada y vio a un chico pelinaranja dormir tranquilo estaba con un brazo aferrado a ella._

_-Ichigo…te amo – dijo despacio mientras elevaba una mano y le acariciaba su cabello del chico, le besó su frente y se decidió a irse a la SS pero antes debía dejar una carta para éste. Debía mentirle, para que no la buscara._

_Ichigo, me he dado cuenta que no podemos estar juntos, no puedo ser feliz a tu lado, Gracias por apoyarme por estar conmigo y perdóname lo que estoy haciendo._

_Discúlpame por alejarte de tu hijo._

_Nose como explicarte como me siento, pero no pertenezco aquí, y tú lo sabes, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir._

_No me busques sólo empeorará las cosas._

_Rukia._

_Coño ¡¡ no podía decirle que no lo amaba o esas clases de mentiras era mucho para ella, sólo no podía… no no podía, desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Rukia , vivieron en la casa del chico ya que Isshin estaba feliz, ¡¡ ._

_Hasta les Hizo un cuarto propio- Pensó Rukia mientras se iba en dirección a la SS sin mirar atrás, Renji lo esperaba cuando llegó._

_Luego de unas horas un Ichigo se despertaba, empezaba a buscar con su mano a Rukia en la cama, no estaba…_

_-Rukia? , Rukia?, enana ¿donde estas?- decía mientras se levantaba, sin saber por qué sintió que su corazón daba un salto y empezó a elevar su voz- ENANAAA¡¡ COÑO ¡¡ NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS ¡¡ SAL DE DONDE ESTES¡¡ -nadie respondía._

_Buscó por toda la habitación, y vio la carta, la dichosa carta…_

_Pero qué dices Rukia? – decía mientras la leía para cuando terminó, la arrugó y la tiró, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a irse a la SS. _

_AL COÑO LO QUE LA ENANA QUIERA ¡¡- se dijo y en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación sin avisar._

_MUEVE TU ESTUPIDO TRASERO Y VAMOS A BUSCARLA ¡¡ - gritaba Isshin en la puerta, él sintió el reiatsu de Rukia cuando se fue. _

_Ichigo aún no se acostumbraba que su imbécil padre haya sido un excapitán._

_Voy solo- dijo, mientras se ponía el medallón en su cuerpo y salía su alma shinigami._

_Voy contigo, no permitiré perder a mi Tercera Hija y a mi nieto – dijo él serio( como nunca)parecía que por la situación habría madurado de un minuto a otro._

_JODER , PUEDO SOLO ¡¡ _

_NO NO PUEDES TU SOLO, ¿NO VES QUE SE LA HAN LLEVADO?Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A LUCHAR SI ES NECESARIO-dijo Isshin que ya vestía su ropa de shinigami- otra cosa…Chad, Ishida e Inoue, te esperan abajo …_

_¿QUÉ?¡ PERO ¿CÓMO ES QUE TODOS SABIAN MENOS YO?-gritó y luego bajo la voz- además se ha ido por su propia voluntad…-dijo mirando el suelo donde se encontraba la carta arrugada._

_Porque si te decía antes …lo mas lógico era que salieras sin aceptar ayuda… por lo que me tome la libertad de preparar todo, la puerta en la tienda de Urahara ya esta abierta, por suerte que yoruichi __hace unos días tuvo que hacer un viaje a la SS y tuvieron que abrir el portal , hasta ahora no la habían cerrado-luego frunció el ceño- a Rukia Se la han llevado a la SS, ya se enteraron que está embarazada, lo que sea que te haya dicho ha sido para no causarte problemas. ELLA TE QUIERE ICHIGO ¡¡ -Dijo fuerte- AHORA DEJA DE MIRARME ASI¡¡ QUE CUANDO ESTOY PREOCUPADO MADURO UN POCO, COÑO VAMOS ¡¡ _

_Ella estaba en medio de un grupo de ancianos que le iban a dar una especie de sentencia._

_Estaba triste, había llorado, cuando el pelinaranaja la vio de ese modo… le hirvió la sangre._

_¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIA HA HACERLA LLORAR? Con eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, él entró y peleó con Hitsugaya, mientras que Isshin con Byakuya, Ishida con cualquiera que se cruzara ante él, Chad se encargaba de cualquier guardia, e Inoue se fue en busca de Rukia para protegerla._

_¿Qué paso con los demás capitanes?, los otros no querían pelear, les parecía injusto, y otros (en el caso de Kempachi) le parecía estúpido pelear con un Ichigo cansado.( Ya que él debía pelear con los demás).Así que sólo se fue. _

_Mayuri se fue a su división toda esa situación le aburría, y el viejo yamamoto ya no sabía que hacer, debía predecir esa situación pero... Siempre su absurda confianza a sus capitanes que pensaba que todos juntos lo vencería a kurosaki, además su padre Isshin peleaba como si nunca se hubiese retirado. _

_-Ichigo , lévatela ¡¡- Gritaba Isshin del otro lado , él asintió y con un ataque distrajo a Toushirou para usar el shunpo y cargar a Rukia , cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, le dijo -Pelea Rukia, sino lo vas a hacer por mí, hazlo por nuestro hijo, no te rindas- ella se sintió triste no había hecho nada en esa pelea sólo mirar y esperar, pero tampoco podía irse contra su hermano y la SS –lo siento…-respondió y él a modo de respuesta le dio un cálido beso en sus labios- nos vamos… ¡¡ -dijo abrazando más fuerte a Rukia entre sus brazos, y corrió en dirección al mundo de los humanos._

_Toushirou podía seguir peleando… pero no lo deseaba, era injusto que quisiera separarlos y al fin a cabo su historia de ellos podía ser parecía a la suya algún día, así que prefirió hacerse el herido y dejarlos ir._

_Chad, Inoue, e Ishida se fueron tras ellos, en la noche llego un contento y loco Isshin ;nadie sabe como terminó la batalla entre Isshin / Byakuya pero de alguna manera nadie preguntó._

Fin flash back.

ICHIGO QUE ESPERAS? BAJA¡¡- gritaba Rukia desde abajo que le hizo dar un brinco y volver a la realidad , sonrió satisfecho

VOY ¡¡ -bajo las escaleras pesadamente y vio a sus dos hijos que miraban su plato con cierto desagrado.

Buenos días- dijo

Buenos días, papá-dijeron al Unísono los gemelos.

Buenos Tardes seria mejor…-dijo de manera Irónica Rukia.

Él caminó donde estaba Rukia y poniéndose detrás de ella, la abrazo por la cintura, su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y le susurró de manera dulce al oído.

-_Buenas tardes, enana _

Ella sintió una especie de escalofrío, aunque pasara el tiempo , cuando le hablaba de esa modo , le hacia sonrojar …

Pero igual no vencería, no ¡¡no.¡¡

-_Buenas Tardes… Kurosaki-Kun_ -dijo con la voz que tanto odiaba Ichigo .

COÑO ENANA ¡¡ -dijo separándose rápido de ella- MALOGRAS EL MOMENTO ¡¡

QUE MOMENTO IMBÉCIL? –dijo Rukia apuntándolo con sus espátula de cocina de Chappy.

MALDITA¡¡

ESTÚPIDO ¡¡

ENANA DESQUICIDA¡¡

_Y ahí van otra vez…_ -pensó Kaien, uno de los gemelos.

- NARANJITA DESCEREBRADO¡¡

_Losé _… _¿Quién crees que gane esta vez? –respondió Fraise , su hermana entre sus pensamientos._

_Mamá_- _pensó el chico , respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermana_

Desde que nacieron pudieron "comunicarse" por mente… ¿cómo? Ni ellos mismos lo saben sólo lo hacen, ya se acostumbraron a saber lo que el otro piensa. Y les gusta… porque por más que estén lejos del otro… siempre se pueden comunicar.

Su especie de "don" es un secreto entre ellos. Un secreto entre _gemelos._

_Un secreto entre Kaien Kisuke y Masaki Fraise, mas conocidos como "Los gemelos kurosaki kuchiki"_

.- IDI...- Ichigo se calló un momento mirando el plato de uno de sus Hijos y lo miró con desagrado- Rukia… QUIERES ENVENENAR A NUESTROS HIJOS?¡ QUE MIERDA ES ESTO ¡¡ - dijo levantando el plato de Masaki ,una especie de huevos fritos (algo verdes ) con forma de conejito sonriente.

IDIOTA , ESTA DELICIOSO ¡¡

Rukia, cuando entenderas… QUE NO SABES COCINAR ¡¡

TÚ ERES ÉL QUE NO SABE DE COCINA ¡¡ IMBÉCIL

ESTÚPIDA… ¡¡ , chicos desayunaremos afuera , - dijo mirándolos, inmediatamente ambos se pusieron en pie, lo que fuera por no comer eso…

NO¡¡NO¡¡ ELLOS COMEN ¡¡ SIENTENSE ¡¡ – ambos chicos se miraron con resignación y se sentaron.

Igual debemos irnos , lo mas pronto posible al mundo de los Humanos, ya comerán allá, Yusu les preparará algo.

Al mundo de los humanos? – preguntó kaien aún con duda si había escuchado mal.

Ichigo.. nunca dijimos cuando – era Rukia fulminándo con la mirada a su esposo.

El chico levanto su mano y se la paso por sus cabellos naranjas.

-Losé , pero fue una promesa … , recuerdas? – puso carita de niño bueno, mientras volvia a abrazar a Rukia por su cintura.

Ella suspiró y asintió

Esta bien…

Los gemelos se pusieron alegres, por fin conocerían a aquellos que siempre aparecían en las aventuras de sus padres.

Y sus tías ¡¡ que no eran como el tío Byakuya ( Bueno eso era lo que decia su padre).

Ambos hermanos dirigieron su mirada a sus padres y ellos se encontraban besándose tiernamente.

¿Le avisaran al tío Byakuya? – dijo Kaien sonriente, _él sabia que el nombre de su tío los separaba al instante _( chico inteligente! xD),ambos padres dieron un brinco al escuchar aquel nombre y se alejaron rápido uno del otro.

No, ése no tiene nada que ver aquí – contesto Ichigo,volviendo a abrazar a Rukia.

Serás Idiota ichigo, debo avisar a Nii-Sama – contestó Rukia mientras se separaba de los brazos del chico- vengo en un rato voy a la mansión- dijo y se dirigió afuera.

Ese Imbécil – refunfuño por lo bajo Ichigo.

Papá ¡¡ Papá ¡¡ - llamaron lo hermanos a su padre

He?? He?? ¿¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué se lleva al mundo de los humanos? – preguntaron con inocencia y él sonrió abiertamente, le hizo recordar tanto a su enana, cuando ésta se alegraba por cualquier insignificancia en el mundo de los vivos. _Sí seguramente con ellos será igual – pensó el naranjita_.

* * *

Fin del cap ¡¡

Sé que prometí hablarles de lo que pasó con sus amigos, pero eso queda en el siguiente cap mejor para sólo encargarme de su "rencuentro"

Y sobre lo del don de los gemelos (telepatía gemela), se me ocurrió porque… si los dos padres son especiales sus hijos también lo serán. XP

Wueno por fin los Nombres de los Niños:

Kaien Kisuke y Masaki Fraise , luego explico el día que les pusieron sus nombres a ambos .

Nos vemos y gracias por leerme


	4. Chapter 4

Graxias Eva Vidal por leer este fic medio raro xD

BLEACH sigue sin ser Mio T.T es de Tite Kubo .

gracias a todos los que leen mi fic n.n

Graxias **Eva Vidal** por leer este fic medio raro xD

**Fraise Kers **sese a mi tambien me dio risa el nombre!! XD , uyy pues te hice caso Jajaja

A No ser que le edite y le cambie el nombre xD

Y que decis de floricienta? O.o yo tambien veia a ver conta! xD , yo aun tengo 15 tambien me espero unos cuantos añitos… para mis hijos , quiero dos tambien! xD

Ammmm aquí otro cap n.n

AHH PD: Cuando vean (()) son mis comentarios XD

* * *

**Cap 4 :YO NO PERTENEZCO AQUI...**

Apenas llego a la puerta del palacio de los Kuchiki se detuvo y cerró los ojos tanto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo ahí… para la "reunión" que tuvo con su hermano.

**Flash Back **

Él estaba parado, con su ya peculiar , cara inexpresiva mirando por la ventana.

-Rukia,…- dijo

- Nii-Sama … yo… yo –empezó a titubear , ¿qué le diría?- He venido … porque…

-No ,- dijo , Rukia dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar – No regresarás al mundo de los Humano, menos te podrás juntar con Kurosaki, son órdenes Rukia, no desobedezcas.

Per-Pero… Nii-sama… – estaba estupefacta, ¿cómo sabía lo que ella quería?, ¿cómo sabia que quería permiso para irse al mundo de los humanos una vez mas? , _Jodida vida que tenia!-pensó Rukia._

-Eres una shinigami Rukia_, no puedes tener sentimientos_,- Dijo dando la vuelta y mirandola directamente a los ojos - debes pensar en tu deber y no más allá, esas son las reglas y si deseas desobedecerlas, no podré aceptarlo, no podrás regresar al clan Kuchiki sería como una traición al clan. A tu _familia._

_-No no ¡¡ - _Rukia dio un paso atrás, mirando el suelo y negando con su cabeza , ¿su familia? ¿Acaso era ésa su familia? , quería llorar, pero no debía. NO ¡¡ esa no era su familia, su familia estaba en la tierra, sus amigos, la familia de Ichigo( de alguna manera la sentia como suya).

Rukia levanto la mirada y vio desafiante a su hermano. Aunque no se vio (Byakuya no dio alguna expresión en su cara), él se asombró de aquella mirada de su hermana, de trizteza profunda pero al vez de rencor.

-Losiento…- dijo Rukia y salió corriendo de allí

De alguna manera Byakuya sabía que no la volvería a ver, ya habría tomado su decisión iba a interferir en lo que quisiera hacer su hermana, si es lo que deseaba… lo tendría que hacer igual como él lo Hizo cuando se enamoró , no le importó de clase era … y aun así estuvo con ella… aunque fue poco tiempo. Él fue feliz.

_-Ahora es tu turno Rukia, si esa es tu decisión no te rindas!– pensó Byakuya _

_Rukia corría con todas su fuerzas, quería sentir otro dolor y no ése que tenia en el interior, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto…_

- Ichigo Idiota ¡ ¿dónde estas cuando te necesito?- pensó Rukia mientras corría y luego cae al suelo debido a que había chocado con alguien.

Enana! fíjate por donde vas! – Ella al escuchar de quien provenía esa voz solo atinó a abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho, a la Mierda si la veía llorar! Al coño con su orgullo! Ahora lo necesitaba a Ichigo, ya no tenia un lugar donde vivir en la SS .

¿Ru-rukia?, est-estas, ¿llorando?- el chico se sorprendió, muy pocas veces la habia visto llorar y ahora lo hacia sin consuelo, él la abrazó y la acuno entre sus brazos, para decirle que él siempre estaría ahí para ella, cuando la necesitase.

_Él planeaba irse con Rukia esa noche al mundo de los humanos pero ella insistió en hablar con Byakuya antes de irse, se preocupó cuando no la vio venir._

_¿QUÉ COÑO LE HABIA HECHO BYAKUYA?, el joven cerró sus puños y deseando matar al hermano de Rukia._

_Rukia, calma por favor… estoy aquí , te amo – dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza ._

Ella no respondió y siguió llorando, luego de algunas horas, él volvió con ella al mundo de los Humanos, donde Rukia sabía que estaba su familia.

**Fin flash Back **

Bueno ahora todo a cambiado – se dijo Rukia, mientras entraba en la mansión un joven guardia la recibió.

-Buenos días, Kuchiki-sama – dijo

-Buenos días – le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió al despacho de su hermano, elevo un poco su reiatsu para que se diera cuenta que estaba en su mansión, iba a tocar la puerta cuando una voz adentro del despacho le habló.

Rukia, entra

Ella así lo hizo y un pequeño dejavú le dio cuando miro a su hermano en la misma posición que en el pasado, él estaba mirando por la ventana.

- _Esta vez será diferente_ – pensó Rukia.

- Buenos días, Nii-Sama- dijo Rukia dedicándole una pequeña reverencia

-Buenos Días, Rukia

-Nii-Sama, vengo a informarle que viajaré por unos días al mundo humano.

¿Irás sola? – Pregunto Byakuya Incrédulo sabia la respuesta pero igual decidió preguntar

No, iré con Ichigo, Kaien y Masaki …

¿Ellos también?, son muy pequeños para ir, además un gigai les quitaría su fuerza… , ése Kurosaki es un irresponsable- él volteó para mirar a Rukia, ella estaba tranquila.

No se preocupe Nii-Sama, nosotros hemos hablado con Unohana , ella nos dijo que a los 3 años podrían ir, además hace unos días lo llevamos con ella y nos dijo que afirmativamente estaban en condiciones de ir, pero que no estén mucho tiempo en un gigai sólo si es necesario.

Él asintió, bien habría que reconocerlo su hermana era una buena madre y el patán de Kurosaki también lo era.

Byakuya aunque nunca lo dijera estaba orgulloso de su hermana, quien se fue contra todos por obtener lo que quería, nunca se rindió, no le importaron las reglas sólo por cumplir sus objetivos. Aún creía que Ichigo no estaba a su altura… pero había demostrado que la amaba que daría su vida por ella y que era él único que la _hacia feliz._

De pronto recordó algo…

Kurosaki dejo de ser capitán y de la manera mas irrespetuosa…- habló Byakuya quería saber la actitud de Ichigo – de un momento a otro en plena reuniones de capitanes, le dice a Yamamoto que no quería seguir siendo capitán.

Rukia ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella no había preguntado de que manera había dejado su puesto, y el hecho de imaginarse esa situación le dio ganas de pegarle a Ichigo por ser tan Idiota… ¿ No pudo decirle cuando no estaban todos los capitanes mirándole? .

Dio un suspiro y Rukia habló:

-Lose, Nii-Sama, disculpe la impertinencia de Ichigo, él regresará a su puesto…

-Nunca dejará de ser Kurosaki…ahora denuevo regresará a su puesto…no puede estar haciendo eso… como si el puesto de capitán, le fuera poco….

Rukia frunció el ceño, vale Ichigo era un Idiota, pero era SU Idiota…

-Usted sabe que él no es así, ha cumplido con su deber en todo lo que le haya ordenado la SS, ha tenido sus motivos para retirarse del cargo. Pero a petición mía volverá, dentro poco también retornaré a mi puesto pero de _Teniente; _aceptaré lo que Yamamoto me ofreció.

Byakuya estaba sorprendido ( aunque no lo demostrara )… ¿era a misma Rukia que una vez salió corriendo para llorar?.

No no era la misma… además ¿cómo que teniente? ¿No había hablado con el viejo yamamoto para que no le dieran altos cargos?

_-Ese viejo – pensó Byakuya furioso en su interior._

¿Masaki y Kaien? ¿Quién los cuidara mientras no están? – Byakuya pensó que con eso evitaría que su hermana ocupara su puesto.

-Hanotaru, los cuidará ya hable con él – Rukia en su interior estaba contenta por poder expresarse de esa manera con Byakuya, ya no se sentía inferior a él. ((Eso caraxo XDD¡¡))

- Rukia, si aceptas tu puesto, será muy peligroso, tu familia…

Ella se tranquilizó, su hermano estaba preocupado por ella, de alguna manera, la hizo sentir protegida, que por fin se comportaba como un hermano mayor.

-Nii-Sama le hice di mi palabra a Yamamoto-Taichou, le dije que cuando estuviera en condiciones volvería. No pienso faltar a mi palabra.

-Entonces si es así, quiero que vengan acá, mientras ustedes están trabajando, aquí estarán mas protegidos, Hanotarou los puede cuidar aquí, es mas seguro.

A Rukia no le gustaba dejarlos en la fría mansión Kuchiki pero tenía razón su hermano, estarían más protegidos, la guardia de la familia los podría cuidar.

-Gracias Nii-Sama- Le sonrió Rukia.

-De nada, Rukia

OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

En otro lado un padre de cabello naranja perseguía a sus hijos…

-¿Dónde coño se metieron?! – Se decía Ichigo desesperado – Joder!! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a sentir el reiatsu?

En un armario dos pequeños se morían de risa

_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome? –pensaba Masaki tapándose la boca para no reírse._

_No mucho… ya viene…- pensó Kaien_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Nosé solo lo siento…_

En ese momento la puerta del armario de abrió y un Ichigo agitado de tanto buscar habló:

Aja!! Con que Ahí estaban!! – los gemelos se empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

A ver… ¿Cuál será su castigo?- ambos gemelos se callaron para escuchar su sentencia; el chico cogió su mentón y puso cara de pensativo.

A YA SÉ!! , Un ataque de cosquillas!! – dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras con una mano le hacia a un gemelo cosquillas y con la otra al otro.

Jajajaja…. No .. Jajajaj… porfavor…jajajaja – decía kaien entre risas.

Papá Jajajaja porfavor Jajajajaja para para Jajaja – esta vez era Masaki pidiendo prorroga.

Una puerta en el piso de abajo se cerró,era Rukia que ya habia llegao en ese instante ichigo se detuvo y ambos hermanos aprovecharon para avalanzarse encima de él y hacerle coskillas juntos.

-No chicos!! Jajajajaja!! Paren!! Jajaja Paren jajajajaja!! , RUkiaaa sálvameee ¡¡ jajajajaja

Rukia se asomó por la puerta y no pudo contenerse una sonrisa al ver aquella escena sus dos hijos encima de Ichigo haciéndole cosquillas a mas no poder.

No!! Algo les habrás hecho para que te hagan eso , jajajaja – se ría Rukia del pobre de su esposo .

Jajajaja por favor Jajajaja paren paren jajaja ENANAAAA AYUDDAAA ¡¡ jajaja

Ya chicos dejen a su padre, no ven que ya esta muy viejo, capas y le da un infarto. – dijo Rukia seria para luego romper a carcajadas.

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y se separaron de su padre

-Papá ya nos podemos ir, al mundo de los humanos?, por favor…-pidieron en voz de súplica.

Él miro a Rukia para ver si todo andaba en orden, ella le asintió y dijo :

Si ya nos vamos…

-Por fin … - dijeron los gemelos , mientras chocan sus palmadas en modo de alegría, e Ichigo se fue a dar el beso de bienvenida a su esposa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0

Chicos deben de recordar que…

Que no contemos nada de nuestro mundo…- dijo Kaien interrumpiendo a su madre.

-Que hemos vivido en Francia…-continúo Masaki

-Que somos humanos…- siguió Kaien.

-Que tú me cargarás para ir…-ahora era Masaki

-y papá a mi – dijo kaien a la vez que observaba como Ichigo hablaba con youroichi, en su forma de gata.

y Qu..- Rukia no pudo terminar porque sus dos hijos le interrumpieron.

Y que nos portemos Bien!! – dijeron al Unísono.

-Rukia, ya déjalos, ya entendieron, los tienes así desde que hemos salido- dijo Ichigo colocando una mano en su cabeza.

-Hago lo que una madre haría ¬¬!!

TONT…-no pudo terminar ya que youroichi, le interrumpió- ya podemos entrar, vamos rápido.

Ambos padres asintieron y cogieron entre sus brazos a sus hijos.

Masaki en los brazos de Rukia.

Kaien en los brazos de Ichigo.

Ambos hermanos colocaron sus cabezas en el cuello de sus padres.

-Nunca pensé que los vería así- dijo la gata ( y aunque no se notara , estaba sonriendo), mientras corrían por la especie de Túnel.

Ambos padres miraron a otro lado haciéndose que no habían escuchado y evitando que se les viera su sonrojo.

Luego de un rato, mientras corrían ambos gemelos se quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca entenderé como es que se pueden dormir en el mismo momento…-dijo Ichigo, mirando a la pequeña.

-Yo tampoco…-dijo Rukia observando al pequeño Kaien.

-¿Eso hacen?- interrumpió Youroichi.

-si, en realidad son bien parecidos, casi todo lo hacen iguales…-dijo Rukia en forma pensativa.

-Mmm que curioso…-dijo la gata más para sí misma , pero Ichigo escuchó.

-¿Qué es curioso?-preguntó Ichigo , mientras Rukia escuchaba atentamente.

-Verás, Ichigo, cada alma es muy diferente a otra por sus distintas fuerzas espirituales, por mas que sean hermanos.

-Pero ellos son distintos, sólo que su manera de actuar son parecidas…

A eso iba… no podrían ser tan parecidos ya que si es así, sus energías espirituales también lo deberían ser…

Y si son parecidas ¿qué ocurriría?

-Ya llegamos!- dijo La gata dando un salto y evitando contestar la pregunta del chico, sabía respuesta pero no quería preocuparlos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se dijo que haría que la gata hablara por mas que tendría que usar a zangetsu.

Salieron del portal y por fin pisaron Karakura, tantos recuerdos se vinieron a la mente de ambos, tantas peleas…

Ichigo miró a Rukia y se dio cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo que él, se acerco despacio hacia ella, la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-Llegamos- sonrió y le dio un delicado beso en sus labios, ella le correspondió con dulzura, Claro sin acercarse mucho los niños aún seguían durmiendo en sus brazos.

ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡ HIJOOOOOOOOOOOOO'¡¡ MIOOOOO¡¡- gritaba un Isshin feliz con una patada en al aire , el hijo lo esquivó rápidamente y Rukia también , sino le daba a él le caía a Rukia , por suerte se separaron rápido.

-Viejo estúpido!- dijo Ichigo dándole un pisotón en la cabeza

WAAA MI HIJO ES UN INGRATOOO!! T.T

CÁLLATE VIEJO!! , LOS DESPERTARÁS!! –dijo Karin ( como de 15 años), que se adelantó un poco porque ya se imaginaba que clase de "bienvenida" le daría su padre a su hermano, además se dio cuenta de sus sobrinos.

Despertaras?- preguntó Isshin fijando la mirada donde Karin observaba y vio a Masaki profundamente dormida en los brazos de Rukia y a un Kaien dormido plácidamente en los brazos de Ichigo.- OHH, MIS NIETOS ¡¡

CALLATEEE¡¡ , habla bajo – dijo Ichigo , Rukia observaba la escena con cierta emoción de alguna manera extrañaba todo eso.

Rukia¡¡ -dijo gritando pero bajito Isshin mientras se acercaba a ella- mi Hijaa como estas?, el tarado de mi hijo te esta tratando bien?

Ella no pudo responder ya que Isshin se había ganado un pisotón de parte de su hijo ( no podía usar sus puños estaba cargando a kaien).

Kuchiki-san,¿cómo estas? Se te extraño, veo que has estado ocupada…-dijo Karin riéndose mirando a Kaien y a Masaki , ((ella siempre con sus dobles intenciones xD))

Rukia se sonrojo, y sonrió- Etoo.. si..

Karin-chan! ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? – llegaba una agitada Yusu- Onii-chan!! – dijo contenta, corrio para abrazarlo- Kuchiki-san!! –ahora corrio para abrazarla, claro siempre con cuidado por los peques.

son Lindos!! Verdad Karin-chan? – dijo mirando dormir a Kaien.

Si – sonrió Karin, observando a ambos peques.

SI son Lindos salieron por su abuelo!! – dijo un Isshin contento.

CALLATEE¡¡- gritaron al unísono Ichigo y karin

Rukia sonrió, había pasado mucho tiempo sin esas rutinarias peleas entre la familia Kurosaki.

Veo que ya tienen su reencuentro- dijo un Kisuke entrando en escena con su abanico, dándose aire y yourichi a su lado- y ¿dónde esta el pequeño?

Aquí- dijo Ichigo, alzando un poco a Kaien.

Se llama Kaien kisuke – dijo Rukia sonriente.

Gracias Rukia, es un honor- se quito el sombrero y luego miró al pequeño- se ve que es su hijo… frunce el ceño al igual que Ichigo!! – comenzó a reírse y todos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño para confirmar, efectivamente fruncía igual que Ichigo, todos empezaron a reírse , hasta Rukia, solo Ichigo miraba a otro lado notablemente rojo.

HEyy!! Por que le ponen el nombre de este Idiota y no del mio?- Dijo isshin haciéndose el molesto aunque sabia el motivo.

Porque teníamos miedo que sea igual de loco como tú!! – Dijo Ichigo dandole a Isshin una tercera Hinchazón en la cabeza.

Es mejor que vayamos a casa, ….para celebrar- dijo Karin sonriendo de manera extraña, algo ocultaba.

Sisis Vamos- dijo Isshin poniéndose en pie ( se había caído gracias al golpe de Ichigo).

-También puedes ir Kisuke, tú también yourichi.

-si claro vamos-dijo Kisuke guiñándole un ojo.

Ichigo rodeó a Rukia con un brazo y avanzaron juntos, siguiendo al grupo al mando de Isshin que avanzaba con una alegría increíble.

Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y….

SORPRESAAA!! – gritaron todos los que se encontraban dentro al unísono, Ichigo dio un pequeño salto mientras Rukia solo sonreía, camino allá había sentido su reiatsu de los presentes, estaban Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, keigo, Mizuiro y también habian invitado a Matsumoto, Toushirou( él no gritó), Renji, Ikkaku, yumichika , todos ellos tenian una mision en el mundo de los humanos y cuando les dijeron lo de la fiesta, no dudaron en ir ( culpa de de Rangiku).

Debido al griterío los pequeños se despertaron, bostezaron un poco ( los dos iguales ) ante la mirada de todos…

Mamá, ya llegamos? – Dijo Masaki a su madre al mismo tiempo que su hermano lo hacia con su padre.

Papá, ya llegamos?- pregunto Kaien aún con notable sueño en sus ojos.

Si ya llegamos…- respondieron Rukia e Ichigo a sus respectivos hijos que cargaban , eso si el pelinaranja no dejo de rodear con su brazo a su esposa .

Hay pero que Tiernos!! – dijo Matsumoto, rompiendo el silencio que habia en la sala, nadie se acostumbra ver a un Ichigo con familia .

Todos rieron, excepto 4 personas en aquel lugar : Yourichi, Urahara, Isshin, e Toushirou

-¿Viste eso?, youroichi - preguntó kisuke

Ella asintió – los pequeños también se durmieron juntos, además por lo que me dijeron Ichigo y Rukia hacen muchas cosas iguales, son muy parecidos.

A todos ellos les había extrañado la manera en que ambos hablaron en el mismo momento y se despertaron iguales.

Comenzaron los abrazos y saludos , mientras los dos pequeños observaban todo como si fuera nuevo ( en realidad lo era para ellos)

-Kurosaki-kun, porque no bajas a los pequeños para que jueguen con Reiken?

-Reiken? – pregunto Rukia

-ohh verdad que sonsa soy – dijo Inoue golpeandose la frente con una mano- es nuestro hijo… mío y de Ishida-kun

¿Su hijo?!- exclamaron al unísono tantotiempo se habian ido?

Ishida venia con un pequeño como de 3 años cogido de la mano – si, él es.

Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron anódados si era idéntico a Ishida, sólo que sin lentes y mas pequeño claro está.

Masaki se quedó observando al pequeño, y éste le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Mamá,- miró a los ojos de su madre, ella asintió y la bajó- Hola! – sonrió la pequeña a Reiken.

Ichigo al ver esto también bajó a kaien.

Vamos a jugar- dijo Rekin contento, rápidamente Masaki lo siguió e Kaien observó a sus padres para ver si podía ir, cuando ambos asintieron, corrió para alcanzarlos en el patio.

Quién lo creería como pasa el tiempo!- dijo una contenta Inoue.

Si Inoue. Como pasa el tiempo…- contestó Rukia.

WUenuuuu, vengan a Celebrarr¡¡ - gritaba Matsumoto con una botella de Saske en mano

Claro, vamos- sonrieron todos.

Luego de una larga borrachera en las que sólo andaban menos mareados Rukia , Ichigo , Ishida y Sado .

No hip han visto hip al capitán?hip- decia Rangiku en plena borrachera…

Nu hip – contestaron los otros.

Heyy hip Ichigooo Rukiaaa, cuenten hip hip aquella ves que interrumpieron la reunion para buscar hip hip al capitan hip.

Ichigo se puso una mano en su cabeza al recodar la situación.

-ettoo … bueno nosotros- comenzó Rukia sonrojándose un poco

-contanos hip- insistió Matsumoto y todos se pusieron expectantes a escuchar, incluso Urahaha , e Isshin que estaban conversando con Youroichi se callaron para escuchar.

-Esta bien…- dijo Rukia Dando un suspiro.

**Flash back. **

**Hace unos 3 años cuando los niños tenian unos meses de nacidos **

-RUKIAAA NO SE CALLAAANNN¡¡ -dijo un Ichigo despeinando y con orejas se notaba que no habia dormido en buen tiempo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, con un biberón en la mano.

-LOSE IDIOTA ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY SORDA!!– respondia una Rukia peor o igual que Ichigo cargaba a los dos bebes uno en cada brazo y estaba sentada en una especide mecedora.

-CÁNTALES!! SE CALLAN CUANDO LO HACES- los bebés no paraban de llorar

YA LO INTENTE IMBÉCIL, ACASO CREES QUE SOY TONTA? , Toma carga a uno – dijo rukia levantándose y dándole a Masaki.

-INTENTA CALLARLA TAMBIEN ERES PADRE ¬¬ ¡¡

LOSE ENANA PERO NO ME HACEN CASO – dijo un Ichigo mesiendo como podia a la pequeña.

SI SERAS!! TIENEN MESES CÓMO TE VAN HACER CASO?

VALEEEE!! MEJOR BUSQUEMOS A TOUSHIROU ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE…

Si… sigo sin entender como lo hace…

Menos yo enana pero supongo que entre pequeños se entienden… AUCHHH¡¡ - recibio un golpe de Rukia.

Si fuera así conmigo se calmaria…

Bueno era una suposición tonta…

Los bebes incrementaron su llanto.

-A correr!! – dijo Ichigo

Ambos padres usaron el shunpo en direccion al despacho de Toushirou .

- Y si esta en reunión? - dijo gritando Rukia porque con los bebes no se podia oir nada

¿QUÉ? – grito Ichigo

QUE Y SI ESTA EN REUNION?!

A LA MIERDA CON SU REUNIÓN , TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA MAS GRANDE!!

En otro lado:

los he reunido a todos porque he recibido una misión de yamamoto, quiere que…

Fue interrumpido por un grito.

-TOUSHIROUUUU¡¡- gritaba Ichigo saltando por la ventana, moviendo a su hija entre sus brazos que no paraba de llorar.

A Hitsugaya le salió una venita en su frente.

PERO QUE…??

No pudo Terminar Ichigo le había colocado a la bebe en los brazos del peliblanco, el la tuve que sostener rápido por la violencia del pelinaranja la bebe casi se cae.

Ella cuando estuvo en los brazos del chico de calló.

Ichigo suspiró y violentamente le quito a Kaien de los brazos de Rukia para dárselos a Toushirou, éste lo tuvo que coger rápido porque al igual que la otra peque casi se le cae.

Cuando estuvo en sus brazos también se calló.

Ahora Rukia e Ichigo suspiraban con alivio.

SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE AQUÍ? KUCHIKI Y KUROSAKI?- dijo mientras mesia a ambos pequeños que cierta ternura .

Los tenientes y shinigamis que se encontraban ahí empezaron a reírse al ver a su "jefe" mesiendo a los bebes como si fuera una buena madre.

El pobre capitán su puso rojo.

JODER JUSTO TENIAN QUE LLEGAR CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ? – pensó el pobre Toushirou.

Discúlpenos, Taichou- dijo Rukia haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ichigo coloco su mano en la cabeza y dijo :

-No podíamos hacer nada… no se callaban… quien lo creería eres una mejor madre que la enana. – sonrió el muchacho a lo que recibió un pisotón por parte de la enana de quien hablaba.

Y las risas invadieron el lugar.

si si mi touchiu es excelente madre – dijo Rangiku rompiendo a carcajadas.

MATSUMOTO ¡¡ - grito el peliblanco , rogando que la tierra lo tragara, luego miro a los pequeños que tenia entre sus brazos y les empezó a cantar..

Todos quedaron en silencio.

EToo... Touchirou no es necesario que te conviertas en una verdadera madre para eso esta la enana …- el peliblanco se había olvidado en la situación que estaba, pero es que era raro esos pequeños… cuando los cargaba le daba ganas de cuidarlos…como si fuera su hermano mayor o algo por el estilo.

Ichigo recibió un puñete en la cabeza, cortesía de Rukia y denuevo la carcajadas regresaron

**Fin flash back **

Todos en la fiesta rompieron a carcajadas sólo de imaginarse a un Ichigo y Rukia sin poder controlar a su pequeños y a Touchirou cargando a los bebes como si fuera una buena madre, los hacia reí sin parar.

En ese momento una energía espiritual de increíble poder se sintió en la fiesta todos callaron.

Era demasiado poderosa.

¿ qué esta ocurriendo..?- dijo Ichigo y vio que Rukia salia a toda velocidad .

ICHIGO, VIENE DEL PATIO!!-dijo rukia mientras corría

Ichigo salió a toda velocidad corriendo junto a Rukia, tenían miedo , mucho miedo, sus hijos estaban ahí…

* * *

Fin del cap!!

Como dije ahora empieza la trama es el cap mas largo que he escrito xDD

Nosé porque xDD

Bueno ahí lo tienen

Cuidense los veo en la proxima xP


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que todo.. Bleach es de Tite kubo **

**Holas Gracias por leer este fic !!**

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan  
**

Graxiass por leerme y dejarme reviews n.n ,

**Eva Vidal**

Si losiento T.T para la proxima releeré y releeré u.u , es que cuando subo los capis los sabados o un dia que me desocupe y me debo apurar antes que mi má me corte el Inter…. y lo hago a la corrida porque sino me debo esperar una semana hasta volver a subir s , pero wueno losiento ojala y pronto lo cambie n.n

Nos vemos

**Koraru-san**

Jejej gracias por leer mis locuras xD

Cuidate mucho y beshos ¡!

Nos vemos prontico

**RECOPILACIÓN I**

**Esto… ya que creo que ando perdiendo a muchos a ver si les hago una recopilación lo que ha sucedió hasta ahora…:**

**Esto se ve en el cap 4 : **

**Rukia ha pasado mucho con Ichigo y decide pedir permiso a su hermano para regresar al mundo de los Humanos y verlo… pero ya ven lo que sucede:**

_Él estaba parado, con su ya peculiar , cara inexpresiva mirando por la ventana._

_-Rukia,…- dijo_

_- Nii-Sama … yo… yo –empezó a titubear , ¿qué le diría?- He venido … porque…_

_-No ,- dijo , Rukia dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar – No regresarás al mundo de los Humano, menos te podrás juntar con Kurosaki, son órdenes Rukia, no desobedezcas._

_Per-Pero… Nii-sama… – estaba estupefacta, ¿cómo sabía lo que ella quería?, ¿cómo sabia que quería permiso para irse al mundo de los humanos una vez mas? , __Jodida vida que tenia!-pensó Rukia._

_-Eres una shinigami Rukia__, no puedes tener sentimientos__,- Dijo dando la vuelta y mirandola directamente a los ojos - debes pensar en tu deber y no más allá, esas son las reglas y si deseas desobedecerlas, no podré aceptarlo, no podrás regresar al clan Kuchiki sería como una traición al clan. A tu __familia._

_-No no ¡¡ - __Rukia dio un paso atrás, mirando el suelo y negando con su cabeza , ¿su familia? ¿Acaso era ésa su familia? , quería llorar, pero no debía. NO ¡¡ esa no era su familia, su familia estaba en la tierra, sus amigos, la familia de Ichigo( de alguna manera la sentia como suya)._

_Rukia levanto la mirada y vio desafiante a su hermano. Aunque no se vio (Byakuya no dio alguna expresión en su cara), él se asombró de aquella mirada de su hermana, de trizteza profunda pero al vez de rencor._

_-Losiento…- dijo Rukia y salió corriendo de allí_

_De alguna manera Byakuya sabía que no la volvería a ver, ya habría tomado su decisión iba a interferir en lo que quisiera hacer su hermana, si es lo que deseaba… lo tendría que hacer igual como él lo Hizo cuando se enamoró , no le importó de clase era … y aun así estuvo con ella… aunque fue poco tiempo. Él fue feliz._

_-Ahora es tu turno Rukia, si esa es tu decisión no te rindas!– pensó Byakuya_

_Rukia corría con todas su fuerzas, quería sentir otro dolor y no ése que tenia en el interior, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto…_

_- Ichigo Idiota ¡ ¿dónde estas cuando te necesito?- pensó Rukia mientras corría y luego cae al suelo debido a que había chocado con alguien._

_Enana! fíjate por donde vas! – Ella al escuchar de quien provenía esa voz solo atinó a abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho, a la Mierda si la veía llorar! Al coño con su orgullo! Ahora lo necesitaba a Ichigo, ya no tenia un lugar donde vivir en la SS ._

_¿Ru-rukia?, est-estas, ¿llorando?- el chico se sorprendió, muy pocas veces la habia visto llorar y ahora lo hacia sin consuelo, él la abrazó y la acuno entre sus brazos, para decirle que él siempre estaría ahí para ella, cuando la necesitase._

_Él planeaba irse con Rukia esa noche al mundo de los humanos pero ella insistió en hablar con Byakuya antes de irse, se preocupó cuando no la vio venir._

_¿QUÉ COÑO LE HABIA HECHO BYAKUYA?, el joven cerró sus puños y deseando matar al hermano de Rukia._

_Rukia, calma por favor… estoy aquí , te amo – dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza ._

_Ella no respondió y siguió llorando, luego de algunas horas, él volvió con ella al mundo de los Humanos, donde Rukia sabía que estaba su familia._

**Aquí es cuando Rukia decide irse a vivir con Ichigo ya que byakuya le habia dicho que si veía a Ichigo que no volviera. **

**Rukia decide irse con Ichigo…**

**Así que pasa el tiempo cuando Rukia ya vive con Ichigo y queda embarazada… , la SS se entera y le envía una carta **

**Cap 3 :**

Flash Back( Cuando Rukia estaba embarazada) :

_Le había llegado una carta de la SS, no quería ir …sabía lo que era, de lo que se trataba, pero sino iba vendrían por ella y también lo buscarían a él._

_¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil?,¿ Por qué no los dejaban ser felices?- Rukia volteó la mirada y vio a un chico pelinaranja dormir tranquilo estaba con un brazo aferrado a ella._

_-Ichigo…te amo – dijo despacio mientras elevaba una mano y le acariciaba su cabello del chico, le besó su frente y se decidió a irse a la SS pero antes debía dejar una carta para éste. Debía mentirle, para que no la buscara._

_Ichigo, me he dado cuenta que no podemos estar juntos, no puedo ser feliz a tu lado, Gracias por apoyarme por estar conmigo y perdóname lo que estoy haciendo._

_Discúlpame por alejarte de tu hijo._

_Nose como explicarte como me siento, pero no pertenezco aquí, y tú lo sabes, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir._

_No me busques sólo empeorará las cosas._

_Rukia._

_Coño ¡¡ no podía decirle que no lo amaba o esas clases de mentiras era mucho para ella, sólo no podía… no no podía, desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Rukia , vivieron en la casa del chico ya que Isshin estaba feliz, ¡¡ ._

_Hasta les Hizo un cuarto propio- Pensó Rukia mientras se iba en dirección a la SS sin mirar atrás, Renji lo esperaba cuando llegó._

_Luego de unas horas un Ichigo se despertaba, empezaba a buscar con su mano a Rukia en la cama, no estaba…_

_-Rukia? , Rukia?, enana ¿donde estas?- decía mientras se levantaba, sin saber por qué sintió que su corazón daba un salto y empezó a elevar su voz- ENANAAA¡¡ COÑO ¡¡ NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS ¡¡ SAL DE DONDE ESTES¡¡ -nadie respondía._

_Buscó por toda la habitación, y vio la carta, la dichosa carta…_

_Pero qué dices Rukia? – decía mientras la leía para cuando terminó, la arrugó y la tiró, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a irse a la SS._

_AL COÑO LO QUE LA ENANA QUIERA ¡¡- se dijo y en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación sin avisar._

_MUEVE TU ESTUPIDO TRASERO Y VAMOS A BUSCARLA ¡¡ - gritaba Isshin en la puerta, él sintió el reiatsu de Rukia cuando se fue._

_Ichigo aún no se acostumbraba que su imbécil padre haya sido un excapitán._

_Voy solo- dijo, mientras se ponía el medallón en su cuerpo y salía su alma shinigami._

_Voy contigo, no permitiré perder a mi Tercera Hija y a mi nieto – dijo él serio( como nunca)parecía que por la situación habría madurado de un minuto a otro._

_JODER , PUEDO SOLO ¡¡_

_NO NO PUEDES TU SOLO, ¿NO VES QUE SE LA HAN LLEVADO?Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A LUCHAR SI ES NECESARIO-dijo Isshin que ya vestía su ropa de shinigami- otra cosa…Chad, Ishida e Inoue, te esperan abajo …_

_¿QUÉ?¡ PERO ¿CÓMO ES QUE TODOS SABIAN MENOS YO?-gritó y luego bajo la voz- además se ha ido por su propia voluntad…-dijo mirando el suelo donde se encontraba la carta arrugada._

_Porque si te decía antes …lo mas lógico era que salieras sin aceptar ayuda… por lo que me tome la libertad de preparar todo, la puerta en la tienda de Urahara ya esta abierta, por suerte que yoruichi hace unos días tuvo que hacer un viaje a la SS y tuvieron que abrir el portal , hasta ahora no la habían cerrado-luego frunció el ceño- a Rukia Se la han llevado a la SS, ya se enteraron que está embarazada, lo que sea que te haya dicho ha sido para no causarte problemas. ELLA TE QUIERE ICHIGO ¡¡ -Dijo fuerte- AHORA DEJA DE MIRARME ASI¡¡ QUE CUANDO ESTOY PREOCUPADO MADURO UN POCO, COÑO VAMOS ¡¡_

_Ella estaba en medio de un grupo de ancianos que le iban a dar una especie de sentencia._

_Estaba triste, había llorado, cuando el pelinaranaja la vio de ese modo… le hirvió la sangre._

_¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIA HA HACERLA LLORAR? Con eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, él entró y peleó con Hitsugaya, mientras que Isshin con Byakuya, Ishida con cualquiera que se cruzara ante él, Chad se encargaba de cualquier guardia, e Inoue se fue en busca de Rukia para protegerla._

_¿Qué paso con los demás capitanes?, los otros no querían pelear, les parecía injusto, y otros (en el caso de Kempachi) le parecía estúpido pelear con un Ichigo cansado.( Ya que él debía pelear con los demás).Así que sólo se fue._

_Mayuri se fue a su división toda esa situación le aburría, y el viejo yamamoto ya no sabía que hacer, debía predecir esa situación pero... Siempre su absurda confianza a sus capitanes que pensaba que todos juntos lo vencería a kurosaki, además su padre Isshin peleaba como si nunca se hubiese retirado._

_-Ichigo , lévatela ¡¡- Gritaba Isshin del otro lado , él asintió y con un ataque distrajo a Toushirou para usar el shunpo y cargar a Rukia , cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, le dijo -Pelea Rukia, sino lo vas a hacer por mí, hazlo por nuestro hijo, no te rindas- ella se sintió triste no había hecho nada en esa pelea sólo mirar y esperar, pero tampoco podía irse contra su hermano y la SS –lo siento…-respondió y él a modo de respuesta le dio un cálido beso en sus labios- nos vamos… ¡¡ -dijo abrazando más fuerte a Rukia entre sus brazos, y corrió en dirección al mundo de los humanos._

_Toushirou podía seguir peleando… pero no lo deseaba, era injusto que quisiera separarlos y al fin a cabo su historia de ellos podía ser parecía a la suya algún día, así que prefirió hacerse el herido y dejarlos ir._

_Chad, Inoue, e Ishida se fueron tras ellos, en la noche llego un contento y loco Isshin ;nadie sabe como terminó la batalla entre Isshin / Byakuya pero de alguna manera nadie preguntó._

Fin flash back.

**Así Ichigo la "rescata" … que lindo n.n!! y regresa con ella al mundo de los Humanos , pero al poco tiempo se desencadena la guerra contra Aizen .**

**CAPI I**

_En plena guerra contra Aizen, 2 grupos uno en sereitei y en el otro en Karakura._

_Aizen se movió para el sereitei aunque todos pensaban que él se dirigiría a Karakura._

_-Kurosaki, debes dirigirte inmediatamente al sereitei, necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo el capitán que parece de 11 años, con su peculiar voz._

_-No ¡me quedó aquí , aquí… Aquí esta mi familia…- el chico respondió con el ceño fruncido._

_-Ichigo¡¡ - llamó Rukia – ve ¡ , yo estaré bien ¡¡ , debes ayudar ¡¡ , aquí no estas haciendo nada ¡¡ ._

_-Rukia… yo…_

_- serás Imbécil, yo estoy embarazada no inválida, ve a ayudar._

_- Tonta¡¡ No te puedo dejar sola no ves?_

_- Kurosaki – dijo rápidamente Toushiro antes que Rukia dijera algún otro insulto- yo cuidare de Kuchiki tu ve ¡¡ , que el capitán Byakuya está peleando solo por el sereitei.- Esto alarmó a Rukia._

_- ¿Por qué no vas tú? – pregunto Ichigo , mirando de reojo a Rukia que estaba pálida de miedo por su hermano, aún no entendía como es que Rukia lo podría querer tanto a su hermano, él no se lo merecía después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar._

_- Nos han dado órdenes de cuidar Karakura, no podemos movernos porque creemos que Aizen vendrá. Kuchiki se ha tenido que quedar allá con algo de refuerzo , pero no creo que resista son demasiados, y se ha quedado sin ayuda, ahora esta peleando solo._

_-Cuídalos…- dijo mirando a Toushiro, éste asintió y le abrió una puerta , él volteó a donde Rukia y le dio un beso tierno- ya vengo.- dijo y cruzo esa puerta ._

_Era Increíble que aquellos Hombres que alguna vez los despreciaron a él y su amada, ahora les pidieran ayuda. Por él no iría a ayudarlos pero Rukia… no le permitiría hacer eso. Conocía demasiado bien a su enana._

_Llego y observó a un Byakuya ensangrentado , mirando a un hombre..AIZEN¡¡ , apenas lo vio sacó su Bankai y se dirigió al ataque . Mientras que un Byakuya con Ojos inexpresivos lo observaba._

_Es hora de pelear Byakuya ¡¡ , levántate , he venido a ayudarte – El otro no hizo ningún gesto de emoción , solo se levanto y dijo – Lárgate niñato , que puedo solo , no necesito tu lástima_

_Pues no parece, además no es por Lástima , ése tipo es mi enemigo también.. todo aquél que quiera meterse con mi Familia me las paga, él quiere dañar Karakura donde esta mi familia, Así que levántate y peleemos Juntos, LÁRGATE un momento ese orgullo estúpido que tenes ¡¡ que a mi tampoco me hace gracia pelear junto a ti , después de todo el daño que le hiciste a Rukia. – dijo levantando firmemente aTensa Zangetsu y apuntándolo a Aizen que se reía a carcajada._

_Uno más para la muerte y que conveniente, el de pelito naranjita – su voz era de Ultratumba._

_Byakuya se levantó y se puso al lado de Ichigo – Niñato deja de Hablar y peleamos- dijo al fin._

…………………………_.._

_Un byakuya y un Ichigo se encontraban tirados en el suelo ensangrentado, pero para su suerte llegaron sus compañeros._

_-Capitana Unohana llevátelos a tu escuadrón -dijo el capitán del décimo escuadrón_

_-Tou…shi…rou- dijo Ichigo apenas conciente- Ru... kia, donde esta?- empezaba a reaccionar mientras lo levantaban, porque sentía el reiatsu de ella no muy lejos de ahí._

_-Ella- el capitán no sabia como decírselo, si le contaba seguro iba para allá corriendo pero debía decírselo, así que soltó todo de un tiron – esta dando a luz._

_Ichigo no daba crédito a los que escuchaba se paro de golpe, incluso Kuchiki que aunque se hacia que no escuchaba se paro de golpe, ambos usaron el shunpo ,en dirección al reiatsu de Rukia , no dirigieron palabra con la sangre derramando fueron allá._

_TONTA RUKIA ¡¡ JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO¡¡ SE TE OCURRE DAR A LUZ ¡¡ JODERRRRR¡¡ SERÉ PADRE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ¡¡ TONTA ENANA ¡¡ TONTA TONTA ¡¡ JODERRRR ¡¡ - pensaba desesperadamente ichigo.- Ojala y esté bien – terminó pensando._

_Llego al lugar y vio como tantos capitanes, tenientes, esperaban la venida de la pequeña, Ukitake capitán del 13 escuadrón, caminaba de lado a otro, mientras que un sonriente Shunsui capitán del 8tavo escuadrón, le preguntaba a su teniente Nanao que le podría regalara a la pequeña recién nacida . Todos estaban con signos característicos de a ver salido de una guerra, ya que así era , sucios , con sangre, heridos, pero alegres hasta Zaraki Kempachi quien esperaba ahí también con Yachiru en su espalda , y le preguntaba si podía jugar con la pequeña cuando naciese. Yumichika decía que le regalaría a la pequeña un juego de vestidos recién salidos en el sereitei (aunque todos eran iguales , pero en fin..), Ikakku solo esperaba tranquilo._

_Y habían mas capitanes, tenientes… todo el sereitei reunido._

_En ese momento entró la capitana Unohana quien corrió hacia la puerta de donde se encontraría Rukia dando a luz y desapareció cerrando la puerta , Luego Hitsugaya entró con su teniente Matsumoto quien rebozaba de alegría, esperaba ver a Rukia y a la pequeña lo mas pronto posible.Primera vez veía nacer a una pequeña bebe , todos eran viejos…claro excepto su capitán pero él no cuenta se cree viejo – pensaba Rangiku._

_Luego de aquí nos vamos todos a la fiesta ¡¡ - gritaba la teniente._

_MATSUMOTO ¡¡- Le dijo su capitán del décimo escuadrón._

_Hay capitán, debemos celebrar la venida del mundo de la peque, además que vencimos a Aizen- dijo canturreando Matsumoto_

_Todos sonrieron ante el comentario , andaban todos felices ,pero habían 3 Hombres muy preocupados._

_Si se había unido uno más a la lista... Renji…Ichigo y Byakuya, aunque en el último su cara no expresaba nada._

_Ichigo pensaba que serían de ellos luego de esto, lo mas seguro que denuevo debian salir corriendo a ocultarse en Karakura… Como fuera...¡¡ Patearía el trasero a cualquiera que se acerque a Rukia y a su Hija ¡¡ - dijo cerrando el punño lo mas fuerte que pudo._

_Así pasaron un rato…_

_Joder¡¡ Rukia a que hora...sa.- no pudo terminar un llanto de un bebé alarmó a todos, se enderezaron y miraron la puerta , de donde debían salir. La puerta se abrió y Unohana sale con una pequeñita con el pelo naranjita envuelta en unas mantas rosadas, todos se acercaron a verla… era Linda – pensó Ichigo y la pequeña levantó sus manitas cuando lo vio, ella lo reconoció. Unohana le dio la pequeña para cargarla y éste medio torpe lo Hizo._

_ES PRECIOSA ¡¡ - gritaba Rangiku a su capitán quien miraba la escena, quien creería que el tonto de Kurosaki tendría su lado Paternal._

_La puerta se vuelve abrir y todos la miraron, era Rukia, sonriente mirando un bulto que traía en sus brazos; envuelto en mantas azules. Estaba sentada en una especie de silla de ruedas y la empujaba Isane._

_Rukia levantó la mirada y vio a un sorprendido Ichigo, se quedaron mirando un buen rato como si se estuvieran abrazando, nadie podía interrumpir ese momento era mágico… no se daban cuenta que TODOS los miraban pero ninguno se sentía que podía interrumpir aquel encuentro, hasta que un bebe empezó a llorar , Ichigo miro al que tenia en sus brazos , pero no era la niña tonces…?_

_shh, calma... – dijo Rukia , moviendo algo en sus brazos, y entonces lo vio..era un niño pequeñito que tenia el mismo color de pelo a Rukia, pero con los ojos de él._

_Pero... que? – dijo mirando a la bebe que tenia en brazos que lo miraba con los ojos violeta iguales a los de su madre y miraba al bebe que tenia Rukia._

_Deja de mirar asi, Tonto, son dos- dijo sonriente Rukia – nacieron gemelos._

_Y ahora todos se acercaban a ver al pequeño, Renji le dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Ichigo en forma de felicitación._

_Byakuya solo observaba a sus sobrinos sin ninguna inmutación._

_FELICIDADES ICHIGO, RUKIA ¡¡- gritaban todos al pasar a su lado._

_Pero el Bebe que tenia Rukia en brazos no dejaba de llorar , y como si fuera poco la bebe que tenia Ichigo lloró también , ambos padres trataron pero nada ._

_Me lo das un segundo? , dijo Rangiku a Rukia, ella aceptó, pero nada no se callaba la bebe._

_Andale capitán, cárgalo capas contigo se calma - le decía a Toushiro, él iba decir que no pero su teniente ya se lo había puesto a la bebe en sus brazos – Ella rápidamente se calmo , y el capitán la empezó a mecer , en sus brazos , para sorpresa de todos, era excelente niñera, Ichigo aprovechando esto, le dio también a la pequeña que no se callaba y el capitán aunque le dio una mirada fulminante aceptó , ambos pequeños se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del capitán._

_Wuau , eres excelente Toushiro, quien creería que eras una excelente niñera ¡¡ - Dijo Ichigo entre risas a lo que todos empezaron a reírse mientras que el pobre capitán que era el objeto de las burlas ,sus mejillas se volvían mas rojas que el pelo de Renji y una venita de su sien empezaba a levantarse- CALLESE KUROSAKI ¡¡_

**Pasa el tiempo y se sabe que Ichigo decide aceptar un cargo que Yamamoto le ofrece luego de la guerra contra Aizen .**

**Ser capitán… él no quería pero se sabe que para que el clan de Rukia los aceptara de nuevo debía aceptarlo… por lo que con Rukia se quedan a vivir en la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Así que así lo hizo :**

**Cap 2 : **

"_-Enana, yo sólo soy capitán por ti…_

_-Losé Ichigo pero…-ella bajo la mirada al recordar, que el chico aceptó ser capitán para que así, el clan Kuchiki aceptara la relación que tenían- yo… yo regresaré al 13 escuadrón."_

**Bien se sabe tambien que a Rukia le ofrecieron el cargo de Teniente pero por estar embarazada no pudo aceptar por el momento; por lo menos hasta que estuviera en condiciones de regresar a su cargo.**

" _- Joder¡¡, Ichigo no recuerdas que el viejo yamamoto, ordenó que regresará al escuadrón luego que estuviera en condiciones de pelear? , además obtendré el cargo de Teniente, ya hablé con Hanatarou, él los puede cuidar mientras estamos afuera, peleando… juntos… –Rukia sonrió al recordar cuando luchaban como equipo, extrañaba eso, miró a Ichigo esperando alguna señal en su mirada."_

**Además se descubre que sus hijos tienen un "don" especial… "telepatía gemela" **

En el cap3:

_Y ahí van otra vez…__ -pensó Kaien, uno de los gemelos._

- NARANJITA DESCEREBRADO¡¡

_Losé __… __¿Quién crees que gane esta vez? –respondió Fraise , su hermana entre sus pensamientos._

_Mamá__- __pensó el chico , respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermana_

_Desde que nacieron pudieron "comunicarse" por mente… ¿cómo? Ni ellos mismos lo saben sólo lo hacen, ya se acostumbraron a saber lo que el otro piensa. Y les gusta… porque por más que estén lejos del otro… siempre se pueden comunicar._

_Su especie de "don" es un secreto entre ellos. Un secreto entre __gemelos._

**Además ocurre un problema con ellos , que es que son muy parecidos …. ¿Qué significa? O.o**

Cap4

_Luego de un rato, mientras corrían ambos gemelos se quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo._

_-Nunca entenderé como es que se pueden dormir en el mismo momento…-dijo Ichigo, mirando a la pequeña._

_-Yo tampoco…-dijo Rukia observando al pequeño Kaien._

_-¿Eso hacen?- interrumpió Youroichi._

_-si, en realidad son bien parecidos, casi todo lo hacen iguales…-dijo Rukia en forma pensativa._

_-Mmm que curioso…-dijo la gata más para sí misma , pero Ichigo escuchó._

_-¿Qué es curioso?-preguntó Ichigo , mientras Rukia escuchaba atentamente._

_-Verás, Ichigo, cada alma es muy diferente a otra por sus distintas fuerzas espirituales, por mas que sean hermanos._

_-Pero ellos son distintos, sólo que su manera de actuar son parecidas…_

_A eso iba… no podrían ser tan parecidos ya que si es así, sus energías espirituales también lo deberían ser…_

_Y si son parecidas ¿qué ocurriría?_

_-Ya llegamos!- dijo La gata dando un salto y evitando contestar la pregunta del chico, sabía respuesta pero no quería preocuparlos._

**Cuando llegan al mundo de los humanos se encuentran con la familia de Ichigo ademas de Kisuke, se da uno cuenta que el hijo menor tiene el mismo nombre que Urahara ¿ Por qué? Mas adelante…se verá**

**Cap4**

_Veo que ya tienen su reencuentro- dijo un Kisuke entrando en escena con su abanico, dándose aire y yourichi a su lado- y ¿dónde esta el pequeño?_

_Aquí- dijo Ichigo, alzando un poco a Kaien._

_Se llama Kaien kisuke – dijo Rukia sonriente._

_Gracias Rukia, es un honor- se quito el sombrero y luego miró al pequeño- se ve que es su hijo… frunce el ceño al igual que Ichigo!! – comenzó a reírse y todos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño para confirmar, efectivamente fruncía igual que Ichigo, todos empezaron a reírse , hasta Rukia, solo Ichigo miraba a otro lado notablemente rojo._

**Cuando llegan a la fiesta por el regreso de Ichigo y Rukia se dan cuenta que Inoue e Ishida tienen un hijo :**

_Cap4_

_Kurosaki-kun, porque no bajas a los pequeños para que jueguen con Reiken?_

_-Reiken? – pregunto Rukia_

_-ohh verdad que sonsa soy – dijo Inoue golpeandose la frente con una mano- es nuestro hijo… mío y de Ishida-kun_

_¿Su hijo?!- exclamaron al unísono tantotiempo se habian ido?_

_Ishida venia con un pequeño como de 3 años cogido de la mano – si, él es._

_Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron anódados si era idéntico a Ishida, sólo que sin lentes y mas pequeño claro está._

**Se ve que ha pasado un gran tiempo sin que Ichigo y Rukia vuelvan al mundo de los humanos … ¿ Por qué ? **

**Porque Rukia no podia llevar a los bebes al mundo de los humanos, era riesgoso debido a la edad de los bebes.**

**Cap4 :**

"_¿Ellos también?, son muy pequeños para ir, además un gigai les quitaría su fuerza… , ése Kurosaki es un irresponsable- él volteó para mirar a Rukia, ella estaba tranquila._

_No se preocupe Nii-Sama, nosotros hemos hablado con Unohana , ella nos dijo que a los 3 años podrían ir, además hace unos días lo llevamos con ella y nos dijo que afirmativamente estaban en condiciones de ir, pero que no estén mucho tiempo en un gigai sólo si es necesario."_

**Al final del capitulo 4 se ve que los pequeños se encuentran en peligro, ya que un reiatsu poderoso se siente en el lugar en que estaban.**

"_En ese momento una energía espiritual de increíble poder se sintió en la fiesta todos callaron._

_Era demasiado poderosa._

_¿ qué esta ocurriendo..?- dijo Ichigo y vio que Rukia salia a toda velocidad ._

_ICHIGO, VIENE DEL PATIO!!-dijo Rukia mientras corría_

_Ichigo salió a toda velocidad corriendo junto a Rukia, tenían miedo , mucho miedo, sus hijos estaban ahí…"_

**Hasta ahí ha quedado todo… los puntos inconclusos pronto se llenaran u.u, y el siguiente capi… lo escribiré prontito **

**Gracias n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

Holasss volvii

Antes que todo bleach es de Tite kubo.

Gracias chicos por los reviews!!

**moongirlanime**

si son lindos .

Graxias por leer este fic ¡! n.n

Nos vemos beshitos ¡!

**Fraise Kers**

Ya decia que no te veia xD , felices minivacas he!! xD

Gracias por volver n.n

Y lo de flor … se tienes razón no me había fijado en eso, flor le pone a su hijo para recordarlo, igual como hace rukia xD

Gracias por leerme wii

Nos vemos en la proxima n.n

**mirleys-chan**

Jaja si la verdad que un toushiro de niñera mata de risa xD

Graxiass ¡!

Cuidate muchooo n.n

**Cap 6 :**

**Promesa**

Rukia e Ichigo corrían con desesperación en dirección al patio, la primera en llegar fue la madre de los peques, lo primero que vio fue a Kaien con una mirada de odio que nunca le habia visto antes, esto alarmó a Rukia ,junto a él estaba Raiken que miraba pensativo al otro extremo del patio, ambos estaban delante de una pequeña Masaki sentada con los brazos cruzados alrededor de sus piernas y llorando.

Miró hacia el lugar donde ambos niños observaban y vio una especie de capa desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Rukia!! – grito Ichigo que venia agitado, la enana era más rápida cuando quería, él volteó la mirada al lugar donde su esposa e hijos observaban y solo vio la oscuridad, junto con aquella capa , el reiatsu tambien habia desaparecido.

-Ichigo, mira – dijo mirando donde estaban los niños, Kaien no dejaba de mirar el lugar donde habia estado aquel reiatsu con odio, Rukia por ese motivo no quiso seguir a esa especie de capa, le preocupaban mas sus hijos, corrió donde ellos.

El pelinaranja vio la expresión de su hijo, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué aquella mirada?. Y luego el llanto de su hija.

¿Qué les había hecho?, Joder!! Él es el padre , él debió cuidarlos, y llego tarde, si atrapaba a lo que les había causado eso…

Camino hacia ellos, y vio que Rukia habia llegado antes, abrazaba a todos los niños y los besaba.

Losiento … lo siento- decía mientras los abrazaba, alguien puso su mano en su hombro.

Rukia, no es tu culpa…es la mía- dijo arrodillándose para quedar a la alturas de sus peques , y abrazó a su esposa con los niños , con una mirada triste , se sentia culpable…

Tonto…no es tu culpa …-dijo Rukia, dándole un dulce beso en su labios.

Masaki cuando sentió el abrazo de sus padres, se empezó a calmar , ellos estaban ahí,su hermano se relajaba y ya no miraba con ese odio , no iba a mirar así a sus padres.

- Mami, pá –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- aquí estamos…- dijo Rukia con una dulce voz y triste.

-No nos dejen, por favor…-dijo Masaki.

-Nunca- casi grito Ichigo.

Reiken se sentía algo perdido ahí, Rukia tambien lo abrazaba a él pero no entendía muy bien , Él solo quería a sus padres…

En eso llegaron, llego una Inoue, que se tambaleaba y vio a su Hijo que se intentaba de separar de Rukia para correr hacia ella.

Cuando lo logró corrió hacia Inoue y se abrazó a su madre. Un Ishida venía y los abrazaba a su esposa e hijo.

Rukia sintiendo la falta de Reiken miró y lo observó con Inoue, le sonrió débilmente.

Todos empezaron a llegar , tambaleándose, debido al exceso de alcohol que tenían.

La familia Kurosaki no dejaba de abrazarse, Ichigo no queria soltarlos, y Rukia no se quería soltar de sus pequeños, y creer que los pudo perder…

Chicos…-dijo Matsumoto acercándose a ellos – sera mejor que nos vayamos…

Nadie sabía que habia ocurrido, pero no preguntaron, ya sería luego.

Ichigo asintió , y se soltó de Rukia, extendió su brazos para cargar a Masaki, ella rapidamente los aceptó. Rukia cargó a Kaien.

Ambos padres cargaban a sus hijos preocupados, tenían mil y una pregunta en sus cabezas…

Pero preguntarles a sus hijos capas los volvía ha hacer llorar o en el caso de Kaien… regresar aquella mirada…

Así que decidieron esperar.

Todos regresaron a la casa juntos, ellos escuchaban a una Matsumoto discutiendo con los demás que por a ver tomado tanto saske, no pudieron llegar a tiempo.

Un Kisuke , yourichi e Isshin no hablaban… todo era realmente extraño , ellos habian llegado segundos después de Ichigo pero luego de ver la escena entre él y su familia prefieron no interrumpir y solo se quedaron observando .

Pero… aquel reiatsu…

-están bien? –preguntó un Toushirou recien entrando en la casa, nadie supo de donde venia, porque en la fiesta de un momento a otro se desapareció, y aquella pregunta que él hacia... todos la querían realizar, pero nadie se atrevía, la mirada de un Ichigo y Rukia asustados por sus hijos, los hacía callar.

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.y luego preguntó- ¿ De qué era ese reiatsu?

-No sabemos, la SS no ha enviado ningún informe, dicen no saber, pero su nivel era muy alto para ser un Hollow, y demasiado extraño para ser un shinigami- respondió pensativo Toushirou.

De algún manera Ichigo y Rukia abrazaron con mas fuerza a los bebes que tenían en sus brazos.

Ellos miraban asustados todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…, no se querían separar de sus padres, pero el sueño los fue venciendo. Y como siempre se quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo.

-Ichigo...-dijo Rukia observando a Kaien dormir

Él como entendiendo sus pensamientos asintió

-Disculpen…a sido un largo día, pero será mejor que llevemos a los niños a dormir.

Todos asintieron, entendían de alguna manera lo que les había ocurrido, y sabían que debían conversar entre ellos.

Se despidieron y ellos subieron a la habitación de Ichigo.

Entraron en silencio y acostaron a los niños en la cama, sólo quedaba un espacio para que una sola persona más durmiera ahí.

-Ichigo, yo no tengo sueño, tú duerme con ellos –dijo Rukia sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama, iba a decir que dormiría en el armario, pero no quería alejarse de sus hijos, _si es algo sobre protector ya que estaría en la misma habitación , pero no puedo alejarme aunque solo fuera unos pasos, no ahora-_Pensó Rukia

El pelinaranja sólo con mirar los ojos de Rukia entendió todo a la perfección.

- Duerme ahí!-dijo Ichigo, y salió de la habitación.

Rukia no entendía que le ocurría, pero sabía que no estaba molesto, se levantó y luego sentó en la cama mirando a sus hijos dormir.

Ambos gemelos dormían en un sueño profundo y tierno.

Ichigo regresó a la habitación con una almohada y una frazada bajo sus brazos, sin decir palabra coloco la almohada en el suelo al lado de la cama de sus hijos y se echó, luego se tapó, bajo la mirada de Rukia que sonrió al ver lo que él hacía.

-Idiota, te dije que podías dormir aquí – dijo Rukia mientras se acostaba en la cama donde dormían sus hijos.

-Calla y duerme, enana

Ella se agachó y beso los labios del pelinaranja, a lo que él le correspondió con ternura.

-Gracias, Ichigo

-Te amo Rukia – luego miro a sus hijos y corrigió – LOS amo.

Él cogió la mano de ella para dormir, desde que se casaron les era difícil dormir lejos del otro, simplemente no podían.

Ella sonrió al sentir el calor que la mano del chico le proporcionaba y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Aunque los padres no sabían, los niños estaban soñando…

_En el sueño de los niños …_

_Un hombre con una capa negra y con un símbolo dorado en ella " S" , sonreía al mirar dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo con sangre._

_Los gemelos corrían hacia aquellos cuerpos llorando, sabían quienes eran. Cuando llegaron se agacharon para verlos ._

_PAPAAA –gritaba Kaien entre llantos , moviendo desesperadamente a uno de los cuerpos que vestía una ropa negra y una espada negra – NO NO PAPÁ DESPIERTAAA!! –_

_MAMA, MAMIIII –gritaba Masaki al otro lado llorando, movía a un cuerpo mas pequeño al anterior vestía un traje blanco con una espada que resaltaba una cinta en su mango – Me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar, Mamaaaaa_

_El hombre reía más fuerte al ver a los niños llorar._

_-Es inútil, sus lindos padres, no despertarán, es tarde – habló con voz de ultratumba ._

_Kaien se levantó del suelo y miró al hombre con odio, él los había matado, no se lo iba a perdonar._

_mMm eres muy pequeño para pelear conmigo…-dijo el hombre riéndose ._

_Kaien corrió al encuentro de ese hombre que lo esperaba con su espada con sangre levantada hacia el pequeño._

_NOOO...Hermanoooo!! _

Ambos pequeños se despertaron agitados y con lágrimas en los ojos .

-Kaien, Masaki –dijeron un Ichigo y Rukia preocupados mirando a ambos pequeños; con los gritos de ellos se habían despertado.

Los gemelos a penas vieron a sus padres se abalanzaron sobre ellos y se abrazaron a sus cuellos.

Empezaron a gemir y a llorar .

Kaien abrazaba a su padre y Masaki a su madre…

-Mamá –dijo la niña entre sollozos

-Papá –dijo el niño gimiendo bajito

Ambos padres se quedaron asustados ante la reacción de sus hijos y les correspondieron el abrazo.

-Estamos aquí, nunca nos iremos- dijo Ichigo abrazando a kaien.

-Se lo prometemos- dijo Rukia besando en la frente a Masaki y luego a Kaien.

Ambos gemelos dejaron de llorar y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de sus padres, quienes al final durmieron sentados en la cama, con su espalda apoyada en la pared;Rukia recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo y él cogió su mano de ella , y así con sus hijos entre sus brazos durmieron.

La mañana llegó…

Masaki se despertó primero y le dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre para despertarla, Kaien también se despertó, tocó con sus deditos la mejilla de su padre para despertarlo.

- buenos días – dijo un Ichigo bostezando, miró a su lado a una Rukia aún durmiendo al parecer el beso de Masaki no la despertó.

-Ven, dejemos a mamá dormir – Dijo Ichigo soltándose de Rukia y con su único brazo libre cogió a Masaki, a ella no le gustó mucho separarse de su madre, pero aceptó.

Ichigo cargó a los gemelos y los bajo de la cama, acomodó a Rukia en toda la cama y la tapó con la frazada, le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, para que siguiera durmiendo.

-Duerme…-dijo separándose de ella y volviendo a coger entre sus brazos a sus hijos.

Isshin estaba desayunando con Karin mientras Yusu se encontraba en la cocina, un Ichigo con signos de no haber dormido muy bien y con un hijo en cada brazo bajó las escaleras.

-Huyy pero que lindo te ves de padre, Ishi-nii – dijo Karin sonriendo .

HAY QUE ORGULLO!! POR FIN MI HIJO ES UN HOMBRE HECHO T.T –gritaba con lágrimas Isshin.

CÁLLATE VIEJO !! – Karin fue la que contestó con un puñetazo en la cabeza de su padre.

Los gemelos sonrieron al ver la escena de Karin golpeando a su abuelo.

-ishi-nii,¿ podemos ir al parque de diversiones? para que mis sobrinos se diviertan!! – decía una alegre Yusu entrando en el comedor con una bandeja de desayuno.

Ichigo colocó a Kaien en un asiento en su lado derecho y a Masaki a su lado izquierdo.

-Si, pero mas tarde que se despierte Rukia

Yusu asintió y sirvió a los pequeños una taza de leche con chocolate, con unos panqueques.

Ichigo sonrió.

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que es mejor que lo que cocina su madre…

-¿ESTAS HABLANDO DE MÍ?-decía Rukia bajando las escaleras-PORQUE TU ERES ÉL QUE NO SABE DE COCINA!!

- SI COCINAS TAN BIEN COMO LOS HUEVOS VERDES QUE HICISTE LA OTRA VEZ ¡!¬¬

-IDIOTA!!

-PÉSIMA COCINERA!!

La familia de Ichigo seguía tomando su desayuno tranquilamente habían descubierto que era mejor no interrumpir sus "peleas" de ellos.

-DESCEREBRADO!!

-ENA…- Ichigo no pudo terminar su insulto ya que fue interrumpido por las risas de los gemelos.

Ambos padres de callaron al recordar que no se les veía nada maduros pelear ante sus hijos aunque a ellos les causará gracia.

Rukia e Ichigo se sonrieron y él le hizo una señal para que se siente en la mesa.

El desayuno de Yusu era delicioso, llevaban tanto tiempo comiendo comidas extrañas en la SS que apenas probaron lo que la hermana de Ichigo cocinó, se lo devoraron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?- preguntó Karin

Ellos se miraron la verdad ni se habían puesto a pensar en eso… incluso ya deberían a ver hablado con Yamamoto, pero bueno un día más o dos… es lo mismo…

-No sabemos- contestó Rukia

-Yourichi me dijo que la puerta se quedara abierta hasta la medianoche de hoy – dijo Isshin – le pregunté porque sabía que mi hijo es tan irresponsable de no saber a que hora se cerraba la puerta.

Ichigo puso una mano en su cabeza… _JODER!! Con este viejo ¡! -pensó_

Rukia suspiró.

-Entonces vayamos pronto al parque de diversiones!!- dijo una emocionada Yusu.

A Rukia también le pareció una buena idea para que sus hijos se olvidaran de sus pesadillas y se relajaran.

Así pasaron toda la tarde con un Kaien de la mano de Ichigo corriendo de un lado a otro queriendo subir a todos los juegos sobre todo los mas peligrosos, y un Ichigo negando con la cabeza para que no se suba a ellos.

Una Masaki de la mano de su madre, viendo a unos peluches de conejos Chappy que estaban vendiendo .

-Ichigooooo!! Cómpranos esossss!! –decía Rukia mirando la vitrina

-Sii papi, porfavorrr – Masaki también ayudaba.

-Ustedes me dejaran en bancarrota – decía Ichigo mientras compraba dos chappy una para la madre y otra para la hija.

-No necesitas el dinero en la SS , tonto – contestaba Rukia feliz abrazando a su chappy con un brazo.

-Papá y a ese!! – dijo Kaien señalando con el dedo a la montaña Rusa.

-Si mami a ese – dijo Masaki, el juego tenia unas luces de colores que le gustaban a ella.

Ichigo y Rukia suspiraron.

-Bueno creo que es el menos peligroso de los ya mencionados- dijo el padre.

Rukia cargó a Masaki e Ichigo a Kaien , subieron y los niños se encontraban felices , Rukia también ya que primera vez subía a uno de esos en cambio Ichigo…

-Eyy Ichigo que ocurre?- decía Rukia bajando del juego con una mano a cada pequeño, Ichigo le había dado a Kaien para que lo cogiera y se iba medio verde hacia los baños, pero no resistió más y vomitó a medio camino.

¿Qué le ocurre a papá? – preguntó Masaki muy contenta

A él no le gustó mucho el juego- contestó Rukia entre risas, sus hijos de 3 años se habían divertido en cambio su esposo, empezó a vomitar a penas bajó.

Pero papá si ha estado muy divertido el juego - dijo kaien

A lo que Rukia no pudo soportar más y rompió a carcajadas.

-DEJA DE REIRTE, ENANA ¡! –gritó un Ichigo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-LOSIENTO, EL POBRE KUROSAKI-KUN SE SIENTE MAL…

-ESTÚPIDA!!

-Ya es hora de irnos…-Interrumpió Isshin comiendo un inmenso helado de chocolate y con sus hijas a los lados.

Ambos padres de dieron cuenta de la hora y asintieron, se fueron a la casa , habían acordado con Urahara que irían al anochecer.

Los pequeños apenas llegaron se fueron a la sala a ver dibujitos, habían descubierto que era muy interesante…

Extrañaran eso…- dijo Rukia al verlos mirar la televisión

Ichigo asintió y abrazo su enana por la cintura, ella se sonrojó al sentir al muchacho, se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro al de él para besarlo.

Un beso dulce y tierno.

-Bueno chicos no se entretengan más ya nos vamos – dijo un Isshin sonriente

Ellos asintieron y se fueron a separar a sus hijos de la televisión (cosa que les costó pero con la promesa de un chocolate, ambos gemelos aceptaron).

Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron, cruzaron el portal con ayuda de Youroichi y se fueron a su casa.

Por fin podrían dormir un poco, además al día siguiente hablarían con Yamamoto

Acostaron a los niños en su cuarto y dejaron la puerta abierta por si algo ocurría, (así podían ir más rápido donde ellos).

Se fueron a su habitación y Rukia, recordó que se le olvidó decirle a Ichigo algo…

-Ichigo…- ella se colocó encima de él para ver a sus ojos , el chico se quedó como hipnotizado ante la mirada de Rukia, ella sonrió- Le dije a Nii-Sama que los niños se quedarán en su casa , mientras vamos a pelear…

QUEEEE?? – Gritó Ichigo

Si, ahí estarán mas seguros…, hay gran cantidad de guardias…-Dijo sin moverse de encima del chico, de alguna forma , sabia que en esa posición,ella siempre ganaba en las discusiones.

Él lo pensó, ella tenía razón ahí estarían mejor cuidados…

-Bueno… pero igual tendrás tu castigo por no haberme dicho antes…-dijo él sonriendo pícaramente y moviendo a Rukia para él colocarse encima de ella.

Ella sonrió y rodeó sus brazos al cuello del chico, él sonriente se coloco en medio de sus piernas…

-¿Otra noche más sin dormir? –preguntó Rukia

-Tu culpa…-contestó el pelinaranja, bajando sus manos por el muslo de Rukia y luego besando aquellos labios que tanto le atraían con pasión.

La noche pasó entre gemidos y vaivens…. Y tambien pasaron muchas otras noches…

**Después de 6 años…**

Dos niños de unos 9 años se encontraban peleando en el aire con sus zampakutoh en una habitación cerrada y un adulto observándolos.

Onii-chan, siempre eras tan lento…- decía Masaki usando el shunpo para esquivar los espadazos de su hermano.

Callate!!, yourichi, estas segura que no podemos librar nuestras zampakutoh?- atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana pero ella era demasiado rápida.

NO!!, deben aprender a pelear, con sus espadas…además si las liberan…la Mansión Kuchiki sera destruida… conociéndolos… -gritaba yourichi desde abajo

Un choque de espadas y luego otro…

¿A quién decías lento?- sonrió Kaien

-pss a ti ¡! – dijo Masaki respondiendo el espadazo de su hermano.

Vamos chicos ¡! Creo que aún será necesario prácticar con su velocidad, ahora bajen , vamos a tomar un receso…-dijo yourichi sentandose en una silla de la habitación.

Ambos hermanos guardaron sus espadas en sus fundas y descendieron, se sentaron alrededor de yourichi.

-¿Vamos a ir al bosque en estos días?-preguntó Masaki

-Si porque tambien queremos practicar con nuestras zampakutoh liberadas- continuó Kaien.

Youroichi asintió con la cabeza ,ya que en el bosque era el único lugar donde podían liberar ambos gemelos sus zampakutoh sin temor a destruir alguna casa.

Ella les servió a cada gemelo un vaso con jugo y luego preguntó:

-Chicos desde que inicié a entrenarlos a pedido de Byakuya , me he preguntado… ¿Por qué quieren hacerse tan fuertes?.

Ambos gemelos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

_Para proteger a mamá de él –pensó Masaki _

_Para proteger a papá de él - continuó en su pensamiento Kaien._

_Para vengarnos!! – pensaron juntos._

-Porque hicimos una promesa- respondió cortante Masaki y dando ese tema por terminado.

Yuroichi frunció el ceño al ver la seriedad de la niña y siguió preguntando…

Conseguir los poderes de shinigami es muy difícil, y ambos lo consiguieron, por lo que tengo entendido lo consiguieron juntos no?

Ambos gemelos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hace 2 años…- comenzó su relato Kaien.

_Flash back_

_Desde que sus padres obtuvieron los cargos de Capitán y Teniente se debían quedar en la Mansión Kuchiki, así que ahí aprovechaban para conseguir sus poderes._

_-Onii-chan no doy mas!!- decía una Masaki con al respiración agitada sentada en el suelo de una fría habitación._

_Debemos seguir – dijo un Kaien sudando a la vez que se intentaba poner de pie- papá dijo que consiguió los poderes por su deseo de salvar a mamá…, Acuérdate de nuestra promesa!!- terminó de decir un serio kaien._

_Ella al escuchar la última frase se intento poner de pie, se iba a caer y su hermano la sujetó._

_-Estamos juntos en esto-dijo su hermano ayudándola a pararse._

_Ella asintió ._

_-Hermano… llevamos un año intentándolo y hasta ahora no lo logramos…_

_-Y no nos rendiremos, -frunció el ceño – Fue una promesa…_

_Ella suspiro y volvió a asentir con la cabeza , su hermano tenía razón, cerró los ojos y se concentró._

_-" Quiero salvar a mi familia" – dijo ella recordando la imagen de sus sueños donde sus padres morían._

_-"No me quiero rendir" –continuó kaien cerrando él también sus ojos._

_-"Queremos demostrar quienes somos"- dijeron juntos._

_Su reiatsu de ambos se empezó a incrementar._

_-"Queremos vengarnos" – dijeron ambos cerrando sus puños ._

_-Ayúdanos a lograrlo!! – Gritaron los dos a todo pulmón mientras las imágenes de sus sueños donde se ve la muerte de quienes querían y del hombre de la capa que se reía corría por sus mentes._

_Ambos se desmayaron y cayeron al suelo._

**continuará**

**Esto...como verán el flashback aún no termina... seguirá en el siguiente capi :P , además ... pronto diré donde se habia escapado toushiro xD , ahh verdad los peques ya crecieron... , pensaba que no me iba a salir tan largo el cap u.u, he andado media enfermita con un resfriado increible pero igual he intentado subir un capi n.n **

**Bueno se me cuidan muxo !! y beshos , dejenme reviews que eso es una buena medicina para una escritora enfermita n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

-Holaaasss volviiii !!! – Los tomatazos le caen de golpe – Hay hayy perdonen T-T , me dormí…. .

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews , agradezco muxo que hasta ahora no me hayan insultado , golpeado y pateado virtualmente. xD

Declamier: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, Pero yo reclamo a mis gemelos!, los hijos del ichiruki

**Reunión Familiar cap 7**

_En medio de un bosque ,donde la noche reinaba y el sonido de unos truenos se escuchaban…_

_-¿Para qué deseas mi poder?- preguntaba una mujer con un vestido amarillo y unos ojos que causan terror, con su gélida mirada , esperaba la respuesta de Masaki._

_-No quiero que la muerte de mis padres se dé-Dijo la niña mirando con decisión a aquella mujer._

_-Puedo sentir y ver tu alma, así que veo que tu respuesta es sincera. Me llamo _**utau ****kaminari (canto del rayo**) [ es una palabra casi inventada por mi, pero : Utau = Cantar y Kaminari = rayo /trueno ]

_En otro lado…_

_En medio de un desierto y avanzando en contra el viento , Kaien seguía una voz que lo llamaba._

_Veo que ya llegaste, te crees digno de usar mi poder?- Le pregunto un hombre con una voz potente y con un traje negro que se movía con el viento._

_Siempre lo estaré, permítame tomar sus poderes , para proteger a quiénes amo- contestó Kaien mirándolo directamente._

_Me sorprende su fortaleza que tiene, a pesar de ser joven. Pero siempre recuerde : "El viento solplará a su favor" ._

_Mi nombre es :_

**Utau kaze (canto del viento ) **[ al igual es utau=cantar y Kase =viento]

_Ambos hermanos se levantaron con pesadez del suelo y con sus trajes de shinigamis_

_-Lo..lo.. conseguimos !!! –Gritaron con emoción al unísono._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o_

Vuelta al presente.

-KAIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! , ¿DÓNDE COÑO SE METIERON?- gritaba un Ichigo por los pasillos de la mansión.

Ambos gemelos se pararon de golpe al escuchar su voz .

-Y luego…-no pudo terminar con el relato por la interrupción de su padre -¿Qué rayos quiere el viejo ahora? –Dijo un Kaien malhumorado

-Y que justo me estaba inspirando con la historia (*-* ) – dijo Masaki dando un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-APURENSE! YA NO TIENEN 3 AÑOS! NO SE OCULTEN! YA SABEN COMO SE PONE SU MADRE CUANDO LLEGAMOS TARDE! ¬¬!

Será mejor que oculten su zampakutoh –hablo Yoruichi ahora , poniéndose de pie y dando un chasquido de dedos, aparecieron 2 sirvientes cada uno con distintas fundas , ambos hermanos se acercaron a ellos y les dieron sus respectivas zampakutoh .

-Cuídenlo- dijo Masaki .

-Ni un rasguño o considérense muertos – susurro Kaien al sirviente que cogia la funda de Kaze, éste asintió con la cabeza pero algo mas pálido que antes.

**Por los pasillos .**

-CHICOSSSS APURENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! –gritaba Ichigo por todos lados.

-Kurosaki , se puede saber el ¿por qué del escándalo? – Dijo un Byakuya entrando en escena.

-Que te importa ¬¬! , soy su padre , los llamo como se me de la gana ¬¬!

-Pero te encuentras en MI propiedad , Kurosaki, así que exijo respeto.

-Papá!!! , No es necesario que grites!! , NO ESTAMOS SORDOSSSS ¡!! –gritaba Kaien entrando en escena.

-_y ahí van…-susurro Masaki._

-NO ME HABLE DE ESA FORMA JOVENCITO! – dijo Ichigo poniéndose en posición de firme y tratando de hablar como un padre estricto (Obvio que no le salía)

Masaki se acerco despacio hacia su tío y le hizo una leve reverencia.

-Perdone la conducta de mi padre y hermano, por favor.

Ichigo al escuchar a su hija inmediatamente se calló al igual que Kaien, se miraron serios y suspiraron.

-Es idéntica a Rukia.- dijo Ichigo

-Una respetable, Kuchiki- comento Byakuya.

-Mejor vámonos pronto ¬¬! , capaz que se pega lo Imbécil ¬¬! –dijo Ichigo dándose media vuelta .

-¿Qué dijo, Kurosaki?- La voz fría de Byakuya.

-Nada., nada – dijo Ichigo mirándolo con una gotita en su frente- eto.. chicos vamonos.

0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**En la casa Kurosaki/kuchiki:**

**-**ICHIGO!!!, ¿Por qué te demoraste?!!! –Gritaba una furiosa Rukia en la puerta para recibir a su "amado" esposo.

-LOS NIÑOS NO SALIAN! NO ME HECHES LA CULPA!

Los gemelos caminaban silenciosos para que no se acordaran de ellos.

-DESCEREBRADO! Debiste buscarlos! ¬¬! Y a ¿dónde creen que van ustedes? – Rukia cogio con cada mano a cada uno de los gemelos.

-Bueno… nosotros.. pss má.. mmm-mencionaba Kaien

-Queríamos ir a ver a chappy! -Dijo Masaki colocando los mismos ojitos falsos que Rukia ponía en la escuela de su esposo.

Rukia suelta a su hijo y abraza a Masaki.

-Hay pero si que eres idéntica a mi!-sonreía Rukia-Pero igual sé que estas mintiendo-puso ojos de ultratumba, a lo que Masaki suspiró, su madre era la única persona que no podía mentirle.

-Vale vale, pero vamos a comer que tengo hambre – Dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo esa escena familiar.

-Siempre malogras los momentos, viejo- Dio un kaien metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos y entrando en la casa. Ichigo hizo ademán de perseguirlo, pero Rukia lo cogió, ambos se miraron.

-_Ahí no ya viene la "escenita de amor"… y yo en medio… mejor salgo…-Pensaba Masaki así que rápidamente se separó de su madre, y corrió hacia dentro de su casa._

Rukia no hizo ademán para detener a su hija y sólo observó los ojos de Ichigo, se sonrieron.

Se acercó Ichigo a ella y le dio un delicado beso en sus labios.

-SE PUEDEN APURAR!! , TENGO HAMBRE! , YA TIENEN TODA LA NOCHE PARA SALUDARSE MEJOR!! –gritaba Kaien desde la ventana

Ambos se separaron.

-Vale, ahora lo mato –susurro Ichigo, a lo que Rukia se empezó a reír.

-_Malograr los buenos momentos viene de sangre –_pensó Rukia y cogió otra vez del brazo de Ichigo para que no mate a su hijo.

Ichigo la miro y también se empezó a reír. Tomo la mano de Rukia y entraron en la casa también.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La casa podría haber pasado como una casa humana común y corriente, lo especial era que donde vivían no habían humanos.

Un jardín muy bello con flores blancas en el patio trasero, su sala, comedor y 4 habitaciones,(1_para Kaien, 2_ para Masaki 3 para Ichiruki y el 4 a recomendación de Matsumoto por si hacían alguna fiesta y por el exceso de alcohol , no pudiesen regresar a sus respectivos escuadrones)

-Queríamos hablar con ustedes.-dijo Kaien poniéndose de pie al frente de la mesa.

-_Huy que serio se le ve, hermanito-Pensaba Masaki_

_-Deja de meterte en mis pensamientos! _

_-Es que me divierte, no lo puedo evitar_

_-_CALLATE!!- grito Kaien golpeando la mesa , a lo que Ichigo y Rukia que ya se preguntaban qué quería decirles, se preocuparon más.

-Kaien, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Rukia, asustada.

A lo que él levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

_lo siento, mejor diles de una vez –pensó Masaki_

-Estoy bien, mamá-se acomodó otra vez y continuó-lo que quería decirles –Masaki le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa –auchh!, bueno lo que QUERIAMOS decirles… es.. que.. ¿Cuándo podemos ir a la academia de Shinigamis?.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron sorprendidos.

BOOM!

Dos shinigamis aparecieron arrodillados al pie de la mesa, Ichigo y Rukia se pararon de golpe.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Ichigo con voz potente.

-kurosaki-taichou, se le necesita en una reunión de emergencia entre capitantes, y a usted también señorita Kuchiki.

-Kurosaki-acotó Ichigo , a lo que Rukia le dio un golpe con su brazo en la barriga de él.

-Auu RUKIA!, pero ahora tú eres, KUROSAKI! ¬¬!

-Baka! Este no es el momento!

-Enana tonta!

Ambos shinigamis que se encontraba aún arrodillados se miraban asustados.

-Esto…Taichou.

Y ellos sin escuchar…

-Estúpido descerebrado!

Ambos hermanos se miraron y suspiraron.

-_Bueno… debemos hacer algo...-Pensaba Masaki_

_-Lo mismo de siempre?-pregunto Kaien_

-Mandona!

_-voy por agua…_

-Problemático!

Masaki se retiro y regreso con un gran balde agua se puso detrás de ellos y..

PLASH!

Les hecho encima el agua, a lo que ambos padres reaccionaron.

-Viejo serás tonto! , el sereitei anda en estado de emergencia y ustedes aquí... esparciendo su "amor peculiar" –grito Kaien quien observaba la escena divertido

-Hijo de…-su lindo padre le iba a lanzar su insulto pero Rukia lo interrumpió.

-cuidado Ichigo que me insultes! – Dijo ella mirándolo con ojos de asesina y luego miro hacia otro lado- debemos ir.

Ichigo asintió y cogió la mano de ella con delicadeza.

-Nos vemos chicos y luego seguimos hablando.

Ambos padres salieron usando el shunpo y los 2 shinigamis que aun seguían un poco atontados ,salieron tras ellos.

_-Creo que debemos ir a la mansión Kuchiki a coger nuestras zampakutoh –pensó Kaien_

-_El tío Byakuya también debe estar en la reunión por lo que tenemos acceso libre sin un gran discurso-pensaba ella._

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, luego salieron de la casa con shunpo pero hacia otra dirección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notas de Marcia:

Esto... ojalá y les guste este capi.. en particular.. me gustó … Pero bueno ustedes mandan.

Perdonen por la súper demora…mmm la otra vez leyendo fics de bleach.. me encontré con uno.. que se trata como el mío.. de que Ichigo y rukia tienen Gemelos (Hombre y mujer tmb ) me disgusto un poco en serio, porque la idea ésa fue mía. ¬¬!

Pero en fin…es otra historia en sí…

Bueno cuidense muxo.. ojala y me sigan leyendo n.n, los queyo! Bye bye ¡ , dejenme reviews y háganme feliz *-*


End file.
